


Magical Mafia

by Darkenedrose1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedrose1988/pseuds/Darkenedrose1988
Summary: Tsuna was used to a life of being bullied and teased. He was used to coming home with scrapes and bruises. That is until he met Sentoki. Just who is Sentoki and how will he change the Mafia and Tsuna's life?





	1. The day they met

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I do not own KHR or Harry Potter... sadly...

In a small hidden café in an equally hidden corner, there sat a young teen of fourteen. He had big almond shaped, honey colored eyes and gravity defying brunette hair. He looked scrawny and like nothing special. The young man was sitting and eating a slice of his favorite strawberry cake and drinking some green tea. He was currently hiding out from some bullies that had taken to following him around lately.

The young man's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short. Most just called him Dame-Tsuna though, he hated the nickname even though he knew it was true. He was useless and failed at pretty much all he did. He was no good at sports and failed all of his tests. This was why he was bullied and picked on all the time, even by some of the teachers. So here he was, hiding out and enjoying a slice of his favorite cake. As he ate he nearly moaned in delight at the burst of delicious flavors that burst across his tongue. It was even better than his own mother's, and that was saying something! He didn't notice that there was someone nearby, watching him with a bright smile.

The young man also had gravity defying hair but it was a raven's wing black with a little bit of red streaked through. His eyes were also almond shaped, but were a bright emerald green that seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room and seemed to draw you in and read your very soul. "I didn't know my cakes were that good." the other teen said casually.

Tsuna jumped and blushed crimson. "I can't help it! Your cakes are just too good!" he blurted as he cautiously watched the other teen, waiting to see what the other would do.

The other teen, wearing a black apron covered in flower grinned and stuck out his hand. "Hello, my name is Kuro Sentoki. It is nice to meet you. I am glad you like my food. My guardian and I own this place. I am the one that does all the baking and cooking… My guardian can't cook to save his life so he sticks to the paperwork."

Tsuna blinked and stared at Sentoki in surprise. "You're being nice to me… and you're talking to me like I am a normal person… why?" he asked in confusion. He wasn't used to people treating him this way; like he was a friend. He wasn't sure how to act around someone that wasn't out to hurt him.

Sentoki chuckled and gave him a kind smile. "Because I can tell when someone is in need of a true friend. I was the same way for a long time… It wasn't until I was 11 that I got my first best friend. Even though she was an owl; she was my first and only best friend…" he explained with a wistful smile. Hedwig had sadly been killed a year ago and he still mourned for his beloved owl.

Tsuna blinked a few times as he recognized the look. He gave a shy smile and grabbed Sentoki's hand. "If… if you want…" he took a calming breath and looked at him nervously. "If you want, we could be friends…" he finally offered, sounding a bit unsure and very shy.

Sentoki looked at him in surprise and then down to their joined hands, then back up at him. "I… really?" he blurted out from shock and sudden shyness. At a nod from the brunette he continued with a bright smile. "I'd love too! Do you really want to be friends? Wait... Stupid question... of course you do... Thank-You! I'd love to be friends! Can you come back tomorrow? Also I never got your name..." Sentoki rambled as he looked at the brunette with eyes full of hope.

"Of course I can! I come here after school anyways... And I am sorry. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna went silent after admitting he came here quite often and he looked down.

Sentoki tilted his head and looked at him curiously. He stayed silent and sighed softly, not liking what he was seeing. “Well, you are welcome here any time you want Tsuna-san, day or night.” The raven-haired teen smiled brightly as he watched Tsuna finished his tea. “Wait! Don’t go just yet!!!” he exclaimed before he rushed into the back. He came back a few moments later with a box that had a nice Orange bow tying it closed. “Here, take this back you your family. It is on me.”

Tsuna stared at him in shock and stayed silent for a bit. “Really?! But… but I have to pay you something! I just can’t take it for nothing!!” he finally exclaimed.

Sentoki chuckled and grinned brighter. “Your friendship is payment enough.” He said happily. Tsuna beamed as he shook Sentoki’s hand again before he left with the box of cakes in his hands.


	2. Meeting Reborn and Hibari a bully?

It had been three months since the two teens met and they were as close as brothers, where one was the other wasn't far behind. It was a nice bright morning that day and Sentoki was at Tsuna's house, waiting to walk his friend to school.

Once Nana opened the door, she beamed at him. "Good morning Sentoki! How are you and Kuro-kun doing today? Come on in and I will feed you breakfast. Why don't you go on up and wake Tsu? If he doesn't get up soon he'll be late, for school." She said as she went to check the mail.

Sentoki laughed softly and it had been three months since the two teens met and they were as close as brothers. Where one was the other wasn't far behind. It was a nice bright morning that day and Sentoki was at Tsuna's house, waiting to walk his friend to school.

Once Nana opened the door, she beamed at him. "Good morning Sentoki! How are you and Kuro-kun doing today? Come on in and I'll feed you breakfast. Why don't you go on up and wake Tsu? If he does not get up soon he will be late. For school." She said as she went to check the mail.

Sentoki laughed softly and went upstairs. He opened Tsuna's door with a shake of his head. The other teen's room was a mess as usual and the brunette was fast asleep. Sentoki shook his head again and grinned as he got an idea. He crept to Tsuna's desk and pulled out a drawer with all the hidden tests that Tsuna had failed. The raven-haired teen grinned bigger; this was going to be fun… for him at least. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, scored 6% on his math test, you're late!" he said in his best teacher's voice.

He watched in open amusement as Tsuna bolted out of bed and rushed around in a panic to get ready for school. Sentoki laughed openly and held his sides. "Relax Tsuna. You aren't late yet. Nana asked me to get you up. Breakfast is ready." He grinned, knowing that there were other ways to wake his friend.

Tsuna sulked as he tried to glare at his best friend, only managing a cute pout instead. "You're a meanie…" he sulked as he took two steps down the stairs before he slipped and fell… as usual. “ITAI!" he cried out and sulked even more as he rubbed his chin. He looked up and blinked as a paper was shoved into his face. "Kaa-san? What is this?"

Nana beamed brightly and giggled. "It's a flyer for a home tutor! I've already called him. No payment is needed! All he wants is a roof over his head and food! An around the clock tutor for you Tsu-kun~" she squealed happily as she bounced happily back into the kitchen, hoping this meant no more failed tests… or at least less of them…

Sentoki and Tsuna stared at each other in disbelief. "She does realize it could be a scam right?" the raven asked his friend. Tsuna shrugged and gave a sigh. The brunette blinked as he saw Sentoki go rigid and finger his pocket. "He squeaked as he was pushed into the ground, chin first again… Tsuna looked up from the frowned and saw a baby wearing a black suit, yellow dress shirt and a black Fedora with a yellow band around it. The baby also had a yellow pacifier around his neck.

Sentoki kept his hand in his pocket as he felt the aura around the "baby", especially when said "baby" pulled out and pointed a lime green gun at Tsuna who squeaked in surprise. The raven-haired teen gave a warning growl as his fingers twitched around his wand (yes people, magic is real!).

Reborn smirked as he arched a brow. "Chaossu, my name is Reborn and I am a home-tutor. Very good Sentoki. Quite protective of your boss… Though we can't have the advisor and true right hand faltering with ANY of his weapons."

Sentoki tensed and narrowed his eyes at the "baby" as Tsuna gave them an adorably confused look. "Wha? Boss? Weapons? Why would Sentoki need weapons?" he asked.

Reborn simply grinned and shrugged. "That will be for later. Aren't you late for school?" he asked with a smug grin.

Sentoki squeaked and dragged his friend out the door after he grabbed Tsuna's backpack. "You are going to be late Tsuna!"

Tsuna panicked as he ran for the school with Sentoki for the school. "Crap! Hibari-kun is going to bite me to death!" he exclaimed in pure panic.

Sentoki gave a low growl, that prefect reminded him too much of Dudley Dursley, his cousin, for his liking. He made up his mind as he ran with his friend. "Tsu, I am going to stay with you all day today. The shop will still be standing." Tsuna blinked a few times in surprise and nodded. "Okay Sen… Oh no! Hibari IS there!" the teen panicked as they came into view of the gates.

Hibari walked up to them with a blank look and held out a tonfa. "Herbivore, you are late. Kamikorusu." He took a swing before blinking in surprise.

Sentoki had pushed his friend out of the way and had a hold of the tonfa. "I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to hurt my friend… Now." The teen said with a dark look. "I do not take kindly to bullies."

Hibari gave a low whistle and backed up a bit. "You are not a student. Maybe I should bite YOU to death instead." With that, the prefect attacked. Sentoki weaved and dodged each attack with practiced ease and a grin. Reborn smirked as he watched from one of his many hiding spots. He just found a perfect Cloud Guardian for Tsuna.

It worked out perfectly for him; Reborn broke into a grin. Two guardians in one day, it usually took a bit longer to find a good guardian. "Well, that is two things off my list." He said to his chameleon Leon, still grinning as he watched the "fight".

Meanwhile, Sentoki smirked as he sidestepped yet another swing. Hibari looked pissed as he stepped back, breathing a bit harder than normal. "I will let you pass this one time only."

Sentoki smirked again as he walked past and into the school, dragging a still shocked Tuna behind him. Tsuna squirmed in his friend's hold. "I can walk fine on my own! And I didn't know you could fight Sentoki!" The other teen just laughed and continued to drag his friend to class.

Reborn continued to grin as he watched the two boys throughout the day. "I picked the right one for him." He thought to himself with a grin.


	3. Enter Gokudera Hayato, new student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is on first chapter!!!!

A few weeks later the boys sat on the school roof eating lunch. It had only been a couple days since the incident with Hibari. Sentoki was now a proud student of Namiori Middle, thanks in part to Reborn and a generous donation on his own part. Since Sentoki became a student, no one had called Tsuna "Dame-Tsuna" any more. At least not to his face and the bulling had lessened quite a bit.

Hibari still bothered Sentoki though, for spars and to irk the teen. The prefect was still miffed about the stalemate. He hated to lose and he felt like he had lost. He felt like his pride had been wounded and Hibari hated it, so he was trying to fix it.

Sentoki sighed as he felt more than saw Hibari approaching, again." Hibari, I am NOT fighting you again. I've said this quite a few times now." The teen didn't stop eating as he spoke and Tsuna shifted nervously.

Hibari smirked and walked up to them anyways, holding out a tonfa. "Fight me Carnivore." He demanded.

Sentoki groaned and put down his bento box with a sigh. "I have said no Kyoya. Maybe later but not today. Can't you see I am eating lunch with my friend?" he stopped talking and stood as the bell rang, "Now Tsuna and I need to get to class before we are late, as the bell just rang… Kyoya." Every time the raven-haired teen said the prefect's name he stressed it a little, just to piss off the prefect. He packed up their bentos and proceeded to walk to the door. It had become a favorite pastime to see how far he could irk the prefect. To finish things off he gave Hibari hot pink hair.

Hibari growled lowly and grumbled a bit as he watched them go, not noticing his hair; he really wanted to spar with Sentoki. He laid down on the roof with a huff and sulked at the same time. He thought back to the fight and sighed. He hummed as he replayed the scene in his mind, watching as Sentoki dodged each of his swings. He realized then that the other had "fought" with the skill of someone used to fighting, like a skilled and seasoned warrior. "Well now Kuro Sentoki, you have a secret. I WILL find out what it is." He muttered as he drifted off to sleep, taking one of his many and famous naps.

Meanwhile, back in class, a new student was being introduced to the class. "Class, this is Gokudera Hayato. He just recently transferred here from Italy. Be nice to him and treat him kindly." Their teacher glared at the class, giving them all a silent warning.

Gokudera walked to his seat and paused at Tsuna's before continuing after glaring at the brunette. Sentoki gave a low growl in warning as he watched the situation, not liking it but knowing he had to live with it. He knew this had "Reborn" written all over it.

Tsuna grumbled as he waited for school to end. He didn't care for school but knew he had to go to make his mom, Reborn and most of all Sentoki happy. Everyone thought he had a crush on Sasawaga Kyoko, but that wasn't true. He liked Sentoki better, which was odd to him, because before he had even met Sentoki he did have a major crush on Kyoko.

All the while Sentoki sat in his desk and sighed softly. Yeah he hadn't completed elementary school, seeing as he had gotten his Hogwarts letter at 11, but that hadn't stopped him. He had "borrowed" all of Dudley's old text books. Every summer after the term had ended he had studied and caught up on all the school work, so he was all caught up and understood what was being taught.

Meanwhile, Reborn was nearby, plotting. He needed to get Gokudera into the familia. But first he had to give Tsuna more information about the Vongola and how he had inherited through blood as a direct descendant of Primo Giotto Vongola, or Iesu Sawada, founder of the Sawada line. He hummed in thought and sipped his beloved drink of choice, espresso. "Yamamoto's boy wouldn't be too shabby as a rain guardian…" he mused aloud to himself.

He sighed softly as he watched Tsuna sleep in math class… again. He grinned as he got an idea and shot his student with a Rebuke bullet. He smirked and watched as said student caused chaos in the class.

Inside the classroom Sentoki sighed as he put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and waited for the bullet's effects to wear off. This had become a normal experience since Reborn had appeared in their lives. The teen now always carried a spare set of clothes in his bag for his friend because of this.

Once the effects wore off, Tsuna flushed as red as a tomato as he realized he was in his boxers once again. Tsuna ran from the room, fighting tears of embarrassment. Sentoki sighed again and followed his best friend. "Tsuna!" He ran and grabbed the brunette before hugging him. "Tsu, it is alright. You know this is caused by Reborn. He loves messing with us. Now, let's go get you dressed. I have a spare uniform for you." Sentoki led his friend into the bathroom and locked the door before handing the clothes over. He had taken to transfiguring a set of his own clothes in the morning before he met up with Tsuna.

Tsuna sulked and pouted as he took the uniform from his friend. "Why does he have to do this? Isn't there a better way? I don't even understand really what is going on!" the poor teen tried to glare at the bathroom door as he dressed but managed another pout.


	4. Magic in the Mafia?

Throughout the next few days Gokudera watched Tsuna and Sentoki with a scowl. To him it felt like Sentoki was not worthy of being a right-hand man. He would fight, and he would win. He sighed and grumbled slightly as he kept eye on the raven-haired teen.

Sentoki sighed as he walked Tsuna home from school. "Today was a busy day." He said as Reborn sat on Tsuna's head. The teen sent Reborn a glare and turned to look at his friend.

Tsuna was still pouting over being shot with the bullet yet again. "Why did you have to shoot me again?" the brunette asked his "tutor".

"I did. You fell asleep again in class." Reborn replied with a smug grin, not feeling at all sorry for what he had done. The hitman smirked as he held onto Tsuna's hair. He grinned bigger as Tsuna sulked more.

Sentoki gave a sigh and shook his head. "Come on to my shop and I'll give you your favorite cake. You too Reborn, it will be my treat." Once at the bakery Sentoki opened the door and led them through the wards.

Reborn shivered as he felt the wards (though he had no real idea what they were) slide over his cursed form. He looked around the bakery and hummed softly. "Secluded bakery, no one inside? Kind of odd don't you think so Sentoki?" he asked with a thoughtful look, being the suspicious person that he was.

Sentoki laughed and grinned. "Well yeah, it has been closed during school. My guardian cannot cook or bake to save his life. So yes, it would be void of customers." He stated with a sigh as he went to the back after subtly checking the wards for Reborn's favorites.

Reborn lept to the tabletop and sat on it after Tsuna sat down. He continued to look around and noted everything about the place. He glanced at his student and tilted his head, as the brunette seemed quite happy and at home as well as comfortable. He shrugged it off and hummed softly.

Tsuna beamed and quite happily waited by the window. He was happy to be here again. He had missed the shop quite a lot. "Sentoki has the best cakes ever! He has been teaching me a bit about baking in his spare time." He exclaimed quite happily.

Reborn grinned and gave the brunet a smirk. "We will see. I am quite hard to please." He stated as he saw Sentoki walk in with two cakes and two mugs on a tray. He blinked in surprise when he saw his favorite cake and his beloved espresso.

Sentoki smirked at him. "Impressed yet old man?" he asked as he sat back and watched as Tsuna scarfed down his slice of cake with an arched brow. "Well Reborn? Aren't you going to eat? Don't worry, it isn't poisoned."

Reborn cleared his throat and took a small bite before his eyes widened in shock. The cake was even better than any he has had before. Even the ones he had had in Italy. He nearly moaned but hid it as he scarfed it down.

Sentoki smirked in victory as he picked up the empty plates. He grabbed a box of cakes to take to Nana. He looked at the two and sighed softly. "You ready to go home yet Tsuna?" he asked as he watched the two drink their beverages of choice. Tsuna nodded and finished his tea as Reborn finished his espresso.

"Yeah, let's go Sen. Kaa-san will be worried if we don't get home soon." Tsuna replied, sounding oddly mature for once.

Sentoki shivered and looked away, hiding a blush. "Let me tell my dad, I'll be staying at your place for now." The teen rushed to the back as he felt his face heat again.

Reborn arched a brow at the reaction and grinned deviously. "Well now…" he thought with a pleased smirk. ”It was someone has a crush on a certain on a certain someone else." He added to himself as he lept to Tsuna's head.

Tsuna blinked dumbly as he watched Sentoki go. He was rather slow when it came to relationships and personal feelings. He sighed and shook his head gently as Reborn was still perched on the top of it.

Sentoki came back with a bright grin. "I will be staying the night! My dad also said I could stay at your place for the week if I want to. And I have news for you when we get there!" he exclaimed brightly as he all but bounced up to them. He gave Reborn a, "we need to talk" look and led the way out of the shop.

Reborn blinked at the look and tilted his head in acknowledgement. He watched the two boys interact on the way back to the Sawada home and noticed that Sentoki was scanning the area for every notable and possible escape route. That was something a seasoned war vet did, hell even HE did it even though he was a paranoid ass. He was going to ask about that when they had their talks.

Sentoki glanced at Reborn and sighed inwardly. He knew that he had to tell the tutor about his friend about him being a wizard. He didn't want to, but it was something he had to do. He grumbled and shook his head.

When they got to Tsuna's, the brunette led them in with a bright grin. "Kaa-san! I'm home! Sentoki is staying the night! We brought cake!" the boys heard a squeal from the kitchen as Nana rushed to meet them.

"Yay Sen~! Your cakes are the best!" the woman squealed as she took the box from said teen before bouncing back into the kitchen.

Sentoki laughed and let her be. He knew that the woman could be highly ditzy most of the time. As one of his old friends would have said, "she has Nargles clouding her mind." He shook his head clear and smiled softly as the trio walked up to Tsuna's room. Once there he secretly put up a privacy ward so they wouldn't be overheard by the wrong ears. "Reborn, what does the Vongola know of the mafia world?" he instantly asked as they settled down.

Tsuna blinked in confusion and stared at his friend in surprise. Reborn looked at the teen in shock. "Well, we know a lot, seeing as Primo was a squib. Since then there has not been a Witch or a Wizard in the line. Something about a curse or some such thing. I don't think anyone in the familia knew that though; actually, we tend to keep it a secret. Even I'm not supposed to know this. But I seeing as I am a squib myself, I have my ways." The hitman smirked and gave the two a grin.

Tsuna gave a very audible huff and looked at them. "Okay, what the hell are you two talking about? Vongola? Wizards? Squibs? Magic?" he looked adorably confused.

Sentoki laughed and patted his friend on the head. "I am sorry Tsu. I should have told you this a while ago. I am a wizard. I can do magic. I've not told you this before but I was scared and afraid. The main reason is because there is this law in the wizarding world called the "Statue of Secrecy". This law is in place to detect the use of magic in the presence of muggle. A muggle is someone who doesn't have the power to use magic. The law is in place to "protect" the wizarding world from said muggles. Any muggle who is found to know of or deal with magic is promptly dealt with. Meaning that they have their mind wiped of any and all knowledge of our world. And a Wizard who is found to have done magic in the presence of a Muggle or Muggles, then that Witch or Wizard, he or she would be arrested and thrown into prison." Sentoki stopped talking and took a sip of water.

It took a while but Tsuna absorbed the information and stared at his friend in shock and surprise. "A Wizard? As in magic hats and broomsticks?" he looked very confused, gaining a chuckle from his tutor and his friend.

Reborn nodded and grinned before he spoke, "Yes Tsuna, as in magic hats and broomsticks. As for the Vongola it is a mafia organization, one you are heir too. You are the direct descendant of Giotto Vongola, or Iesu Sawada as he went by when he moved to Japan with his friend and Rain guardian. I am here to train you to become the next boss of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo." He told the brunette who then panicked.

"No way! I'm not going to be involved in the mafia!" Tsuna hid under his bed covers then and curled into a ball.

Sentoki sighed softly and looked in the direction of his friend. "Sorry Tsuna, but through Reborn we already are involved. We became involved the moment he entered our lives. And what with you being related to Giotto and all that already painted a target on your back… I am surprised no one from the mafia has located you before now." Sentoki said with a nod from Reborn who took a sip from a thermos that Sentoki had charmed bottomless for him to never run out of his beloved espresso. Tsuna whimpered and curled into a tighter ball.

At that point Nana called the boys down to dinner and the subject was dropped for now. After the meal and once Nana had her back turned, Sentoki murmured a quiet cleaning charm to help with clean up. Tsuna glanced at his friend and tilted his head in confusion. Sentoki gave his friend a grin and dragged Reborn and Tsuna back up the steps.

Once back in the room, Tsuna looked at his best friend with awe in his eyes. "Sen, was that magic you just used to help Kaa-san?" he asked quietly.

Sentoki nodded and Reborn chuckled. "I'm guessing you also were the one who died Hibari's hair hot pink? Didn't you?" the hitman turned home tutor asked with a chuckle and a small grin.

Sentoki grinned deviously and nodded. "Yes, I am indeed at fault for that prank." He smirked proudly and sighed. "Even though it hasn't helped to stop his slightly bullying tendencies…" he added with a huff as he pulled out his wand, the Elder wand that he had won off Draco and Voldemort. His beloved Holly wand was safely tucked away at home, still sadly broken in half.

Reborn's eyes widened as he recognized the wand. "Sentoki… is that the…" he asked, surprise clear in his voice.

Sentoki grinned and nodded as he put the wand on the table. "Yes it is the Elder wand. The same one from the stories from "Tales of Beadle the Bard". And it is also the Deathly Hollow. I have the Cloak at home." He set a ring on the table as he spoke. "This is also the stone from the same story and a Hollow as well. These are mine by birthright as I am the last of that ancient bloodline." He swallowed a chuckle at Reborn's awed look. "Yes Reborn, you are allowed to touch, but not the wand."

Tsuna listened to them and was still very confused. "Can you guys tell me a bit more about the Vongola and… and magic?" he asked quietly.

Reborn chuckled and nodded. "Of course Tsuna. The Vongola was started as you know now by Giotto as a vigilante group to help protect those who could not protect themselves. I guess when he had been kicked out of his family at a young age, he grew up on the streets with a certain red headed kid with a scar on his right cheek, wanting to protect those that couldn't stand up for themselves or protect those in the same situation as he himself. Now as for how I know of the wand, I saw it in a picture of the first generation…" the tutor stopped talking and placed a photo on the table of a group of 9 people. "The one in the middle is Giotto, to his right is his childhood friend and right hand G. the one on the far right hand side, standing next to the priest is Giotto's advisor and his secret, true right hand man. He only went by Peverell." He explained to both boys.

Sentoki looked highly interested, seeing as he was related to the three brothers. "Huh… I didn't know that… I always was told that he died first… I guess everyone was told that because he had deflected to the Mafia world to help Primo…" he spoke aloud.

Tsuna sat there and soaked in the information. He took a deep breath and hummed in thought. "This is interesting and all… but what does this Peverell have to do with me? And why do I have to be involved in the mafia?! I do not want to be!"

Sentoki laughed and sighed. "I don't want to be either Tsu. But we are. Once again, through Reborn we are… quite unfortunately." He pouted as he took a drink of his own coffee, something he had become addicted to since he left the wizarding world. Sentoki sighed as he gazed at them.

Tsuna sulked and sighed softly as he gazed at his lap. "So I have no choice?" Reborn and Sentoki shook their heads no and Tsuna pouted more. "Fine. I will do it. But only to protect my friends! But if anyone asks, I will deny it!"


	5. Sentoki a Sun? And Yamamoto joins?

It was a few days after Tsuna found out about his friend being a wizard and he had kept it to himself, swearing silently to himself to always be there to protect Sentoki, unknowingly creating a very powerful oath. After the brunette gained the information it had changed nothing in his mind. He still had a major crush on Sentoki. The two were eating lunch in the classroom today.

Gokudera, the new kid, walked up to them. "I do not approve of you being Decimo. I challenge you to a fight. Meet me after school behind the gym." The silver-haired teen challenged, gaining a glare and a low growl from Sentoki. Before any of the two boys could say anything the teen walked off.

Sentoki glared after the other teen and tried to calm down, resisting the urge to curse and prank the silverette. He took a deep breath and looked at Tsuna. "Tsu? Will you be okay?" he asked softly, gaining a nod from his friend.

Tsuna poked at his food. "Can we go to the roof top Sen? Please?" he asked as he gave his friend a hopeful, puppy dog look.

Sentoki smiled kindly and nodded. "Sure Tsuna, we can go to the roof." He packed up their lunch and stood up. "Come on Tsu, let's go." Tsuna nodded and followed his friend.

After school Tsuna and Sentoki went to meet up with Gokudera behind the gym. Once there, they saw Gokudera was already standing there. "About time. A boss should never be late. I definitely do not approve. This will be a battle for the position of Decimo… Double bombs!" the teen called out as he threw out bombs, causing some explosions.

Tsuna panicked as the bombs came at him and he dodged as much of them as he could. Reborn finally took mercy on him as a bomb came toward Sentoki and he shot Tsuna with a Rebuke bullet. Tsuna fell and stood back up with a flame on his head and ran around putting out as many bombs as he could.

Gokudera saw this and tried to triple the number of bombs he throughout, accidentally dropping them by his feet. Tsuna didn't care as he put them out. The silverette blinked in surprise and stared at the brunette, shocked that someone actually saved him from death. He got down on his knees and bowed, making Sentoki and Tsuna look at him oddly and in shock. "Jyuudyme!" he said in reverence as he bowed his head to the ground. It was at this point that Takashi came into view and tilted his head. "Sawada, Gokudera, Kuro… and a baby? Is this all part of a game? Cool! Let me join!" he swung an arm around Tsuna, who was in his boxers once more, no one noticing a brunette-haired girl on the ground on the other side of the wall of the school, twitching(Haru).

Gokudera started to bicker with Takashi as the group of four boys headed off so Tsuna could get some clothes on. Sentoki shook his head in amusement as he watched the growing group his friend was drawing around himself. He sighed softly as he felt something beside his magic inside him trying to get through. He blinked and looked around, noticing Reborn watching him with interest. The teen sighed as he told the group he was going to go open his shop for a bit.

On the way back to his shop, Sentoki was stopped by a group of thugs that looked suspiciously mafia related. He tilted his head at them and sighed. "I am guessing you are here to try to get me to tell you about the new Decimo of Vongola yes? Well sorry to disappoint you, but I know nothing." He said and grumbled as one got ready to attack. Sentoki reached for his magic and blinked in surprise as a bright yellow glow emitted from his hands instead of the comforting glow of his magic.

He totally wasn't expecting it, but he went with it as he fought against the thugs and wannabe mafia guys. "You guys are lame. If a teenager can beat you this easily…" he mumbled to the pile of bodies before him before sighing and dialing Kyoya. "Hey prefect, got something for you down here by the park." He shut off his phone and continued home.


	6. Enter Haru Miura, and what? Magic?

The very next day, Sentoki went straight to talk to Reborn and Tsuna about the awakening of his flames. "Hey Reborn! I need to talk with you and Tsuna!" he paused when he saw Gokudera, Takashi and a strange brunette haired girl in the room. "Um… who is this?" he asked in confusion, not used to seeing a female besides Nana in Tsuna's bedroom.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Erm… this is Miura Haru… she is here for Reborn… She thinks he is a normal baby that we have been corrupting with ideas about the mafia…" he explained as he gained an odd look from Sentoki.

"Let me get this right… She thinks we are mistreating Reborn… who by the way can take care of himself… and filling his mind with bad ideas and forms violence?" he asked, summarizing the situation quite nicely. He noticed the miniature hitman sleeping in a hammock and shook his head. Gokudera scooted over to make room. "These two idiots have makeover homework to do… Haru took the opportunity to make a deal with them that if she was able to solve a problem that is on the homework she takes Reborn home." The silverette explained.

Sentoki shook his head and chuckled as he sat down. "Okay. Show me the problem." He looked at it and tilted his head. "It is a trick question boys and girl…" he remembered it from one of Dudley's old text books. "You cannot drop that many slips of paper from that high up without the paper scattering everywhere. The only way you can do that is with glue." He explained. "The teachers like to see how closely you have been paying attention to them in class and sometimes during homework they slip in trick questions like this. This would be a collage level question." He continued, gaining an awed look from the group.

Reborn woke up and looked at the group as Sentoki talked. "Sorry Miss. Miura, but Kuro is correct. It looks like I am staying here. Congratulations Sentoki. You solved the problem and the issue." Haru left the room with a pout. She sighed and vowed to get the "baby" out of their very incapable hands.

Tsuna sighed in relief and looked around at them. "Thank you Sentoki! You wanted to talk?" he asked and looked at the others. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at them in confusion.

That perked up Reborn's interest and he lept to the table. "What was it you wanted Sentoki?"

Sentoki took a deep breath and reached for the warm yellow ball inside of him and a yellow flame appeared at his finger tip. Reborn blinked in surprise and tilted his head as Gokudera and Yamamoto stared in surprise and confusion respectively. "I got into a fight last night on the way home from school. Don't worry Tsuna, I wasn't hurt." He said softly as he looked at the group. He didn't want to mention his magic so he said as vaguely as he could, "My main weapon didn't work when I went to reach for this, the yellow flame came instead."

Reborn sat up straight and looked at him seriously. "It seems you have a Sun flame, like I do." He hummed softly and looked at the group. "However, it seems like your flame has been blocked for a long time." He hummed again and tilted his head. "It seems a bit odd to me… but seeing as Tsuna had his flames blocked at a young age so he would have a "normal" life… it does make some sense… I do not agree with it because it will affect your mind and physical abilities as well."

Tsuna frowned and looked at him with a sigh. "So that explains everything then… why I was always less than average growing up…" he grumbled and sighed. "I don't like it either.

Gokudera and Takashi looked at them in confusion. "Um… what is going on?" Gokudera asked, hating not knowing information, reminding Sentoki a little bit of one of his old best friends Hermione Granger.

"Sorry you guys. This is top secret information. Now that you are part of the familia, I can tell you safely that I am not a normal person. As you can tell with the flames." He looked nervously to Reborn and sighed softly. "I am a Wizard. And before you ask, which I know you will, as Tsuna asked, yes as in magic hats, broomsticks, Merlin and King Arthur." He explained and looked at them. "No I can't show you any right now as I am having some problems accessing my core right now, seeing as my flames are active and I do not know how to work with both quite yet."

Gokudera looked at him in awe. "You are an UMA?" he asked in excitement. Sentoki laughed and shook his head in clear amusement. "No. I am just as normal as any of you, I just have a special gift that allows me to use the energy of the earth. There are whole communities of magicals. There are even animals. Yes, before you ask there are even dragons. There are dragon tamers and dragon settlements all over the world." Gokudera listened to him and felt like Christmas had come early.

Takashi blinked in confusion and slowly absorbed all the information. He noticed that Tsuna and Reborn looked indifferent and he shrugged. "So magic is real… so what? Don't care… Don't worry Sentoki, your secret is safe with me." He said softly, gaining a nod of agreement from Gokudera.


	7. Enter Severus Snape

It had been just a few days later after the group met Haru Miura and things only got crazier as now it seemed a half-sister of Gokudera's showed up, going by the name Bianchi. Sentoki shook his head as he looked around at the scene of current chaos and sighed softly. "Things are getting crazier around here…" he mumbled to himself, not wanting to change a thing for a moment. He silently wished though he hadn't had the past he had had but if it led him to this, he wouldn't change it.

At this moment Gokudera was curled up in a ball on the ground after seeing his sister's face. Sentoki hid a snort and froze as he felt something come flying toward him and didn't react fast enough as he was enveloped by a puff of pink smoke.

Tsuna and the others stood there in shock and the brunette teen groaned, recognizing the pink smoke coming from the 10-year-bazooka that belonged to Lambo, a small child that had showed up around the same time that Bianchi did. The group had become used to seeing a teenager Lambo at odd hours of the day, but anyone else being shot with the bazooka was new.

As the pink smoke cleared, a highly amused and older Sentoki looked around with a hum. "Ah, yes… I remember this. Everyone was adorable at this age. Especially you Tsuna. So lost and adorably confused, quite like a kitten." Tsuna spluttered denials and huffed. Sentoki laughed and grinned, a ring glinting on his finger that represented something but what, Sentoki wasn't giving details.

Reborn blinked as he recognized it and grinned knowingly before nodding to the now adult Sentoki. The man nodded back and smirked before vanishing again, leaving a very bright pink Sentoki and a confused group. Sentoki shook his head to clear it and coughed a few times.

By then Gokudera recovered and was staring at Sentoki in confusion. He processed everything that was happening and hummed in thought. He shrugged it off and sighed. Takashi laughed it off as he usually did and pretended to ignore the important things as he always did.

Sentoki kept quiet with what he had seen in the future and vowed to talk with teen Lambo at the next available possibility. He had some questions to ask and he couldn't ask anyone here as it might compromise the future that he saw. He didn't want to jinx anything.

Tsuna watched his friend in confusion and concern. He sighed softly and shook his head clear. He was a bit confused at how the adult Sentoki acted. Tsuna hummed a bit and sighed again. The group was walking towards Sentoki's shop at the moment for a break and to have some fun. Sentoki laughed with everyone at a joke and blinked as he saw his godfather sitting in the shop, nursing a beer. "Dad! What are you doing out of the office?" he asked in confusion.

Kuro Orochi blinked and looked at him before pouncing. "Sentoki~ Welcome home Sentoki~" the man beamed as he held his son close. Sentoki struggled in his dad's arms. "Dad! Can't breathe!" he exclaimed as he tried to push his way free.

The group looked on in surprise and Gokudera withheld a laugh. Takashi blinked and grinned before laughing at the situation. Tsuna was a bit stunned to be actually meeting his friend's dad for the first time in person. He had only ever talked with him over the phone, asking about Sentoki. The brunette always found the man a bit odd. Sentoki huffed and sighed softly, finally free from his odd godfather whom he called dad. "Hey dad, these are my friends. You've met Tsuna. But the one with silver hair is Gokudera Hayato, the one with short black hair is Yamamoto Takashi. You've more than likely have met the baby before. That is Reborn. He has been helping me keep an eye on Tsuna." The raven-haired teen explained to Orochi as the man fought tears.

Orochi blinked away tears. "Hi Tsuna. Welcome back~! It is good to see you in person. Did you guys come to have some of Sen's cakes?" he asked, gaining nods from the group. Sentoki laughed as he subtly scanned the wards to get the other two people in the room favorites.

While Sentoki was in the back, getting the cakes, Orochi was talking with group about pranks he had pulled as a teen… the tamer ones… at least. Tsuna was staring at him in surprise and tilted his head in thought. "You sound like you were a bully…" he commented with a frown as Sentoki came in. Sentoki had to swallow laughter as he had told Sirius the same thing when he found out about Severus Snape. "I told him the same thing!" he exclaimed, putting the cakes down with laughter as Orochi sulked and sighed softly. "I know I know…" he pouted as he looked down. ”I've grown up and I have actually said I was sorry…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked on in slight confusion but shrugged everything off. Gokudera though silently agreed with Tsuna and Sentoki. Sentoki sighed and looked up as someone walked into the café. He twitched and froze, recognizing the tall male. "Orochi!" he hissed his warning and nudged his godfather and adopted father. Orochi nodded knowingly and stood. "Okay boys~ Come on upstairs and I will show you embarrassing baby pictures of my darling son~" Sentoki huffed and sulked before he greeted the stranger.

"Enough games Potter." The male said with a smooth voice, hair black and a bit greasy. "Why are you here playing housekeeper?" he asked with snark in his voice.

Sentoki snorted. "I am sorry sir. But I know no Harry Potter. My name is Kuro Sentoki. My father is Kuro Orochi. We moved here from England when I was a babe." The teen fed the story that they had come up with.

Severus Snape huffed and gave him a knowing look. "That is a lie. You've never been good at lying. Especially to me." He crossed his arms with a smirk and an arched brow.

Sentoki huffed and mirrored his expressions. "Professor, I am here to get out of the war. I do not want to fight him. Nor do I want to be used as a weapon. I am tired of the fame. I am famous for losing my parents! I am famous for something my mother did!" he ranted, looking upset. "I put up with years of abuse and slavery for what?! Fake friends who used me for my fame and my money? If you don't believe me professor, please, read my mind like I know you wish to." With that Sentoki sat down and looked at him.

Severus blinked and looked at him in surprise, hiding it as well as he could. "Abuse… yeah right… You were treated like a prince! Given your heart's desire!" he said rather confused. Dumbledore had told him… then it clicked and he groaned slightly. "Fine… say I believe you… why did you move here?" he asked, sitting down as well.

Sentoki sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "Luna. Something she told me led me here and so far, the things she said have been true." He said vaguely. "We moved to flee the war first and foremost. Sirius blood-adopted me the moment we landed in the Tokyo district." He said as he handed over a mug of tea, how he knew Severus liked it because of the hidden wards.

Severus took the tea in confusion and listened to him. "So, if what you are saying is true, you grew up in an abused home, treated like a house elf. Made to cook, clean and do the bidding of your relatives?" he went silent for a bit and then continued. "Also, you are saying it was because of something Lily did that you survived that night?" he asked quietly. Sentoki gave a nod.

"Yes Professor. I have read her journals that had been in her vault. Sirius had put them there before he went after Wormtail…" he sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I won't be going back! You'd have to kill me and drag my dead body back. But good luck doing that professor. I think you'd find Hogwarts bombarded by my new friends and new family." He grinned as Tsuna came down with Reborn, the others still upstairs, laughing with Orochi over pictures and stories.

Sentoki blinked and looked at them as Tsuna stood tall and defiant. "You can't take him." The brunette said with determination in his voice, surprising Reborn and Sentoki. The teen continued, "I… I will fight you if you try…" he shifted as Severus chuckled softly. "Relax brats. Sentoki will be staying here. I won't be taking him back."

The three other people in the room sighed in relief and Sentoki looked at his professor in confusion. Severus chuckled and looked at them with another smirk. "I promised your mum Ha, Sentoki that I would protect you. The fact that I couldn't protect you from your so called "family" is a grave misjudgment on my part and for that I am sorry." He told them, correcting his near slip up, figuring that Harry hadn't told the others his real name yet.

Sentoki looked at his professor is surprised and blinked a few times, not expecting the apology. He smiled brightly. "Thank you professor. Your apology is not needed but accepted. You are welcome here if you wish to flee the fight as well." He said softly.

Severus sighed softly and nodded. "Thank you Sentoki. I might take you up on that. I am tired of living life as a spy. Only problem is my mark…" he sighed and shifted. Sentoki grinned and looked at him. "If I told you there was a way to remove it, what would you say then?"

The professor looked at him with open surprise and then smiled. "I would say thank you. And is there a way I can help you?"

At this point, Reborn jumped up onto Sentoki's head. "Sentoki has told me you make potions yes? With how often our familia gets hurt, those potions are bound to come in handy." He gave a knowing look at Tsuna who pouted. Reborn sighed and shifted. "Also, my body is cursed, we have tried ways to fix the curse, but so far nothing has worked." He added and went quiet.


	8. Cavallone, a kidnapping, and Yakuza?

It was a rather sunny, but slightly chilly day as fall was settling into Namiori town as the group of four boys walked home from a half day of school. Tsuna sighed softly and hummed a few times, squeaking a bit as he was pounced on by a white haired older teen. "SAWADA! I WANT YOU TO EXTREMELY FIGHT ME! I WANT YOUR EXTREME PUNCH IN THE CLUB!" the male exclaimed excitedly. The group winced at the loud volume and Tsuna sighed softly.

Sentoki held back laughter and pulled the kid away from his friend. "Sasawaga-senpai, I would like it if you didn't get so close to my friend. Also, I don't think Tsuna wants to join any club at the moment." He said softly, gaining a nod from his friend.

The newly named Sasawaga sulked a little bit and huffed. "FINE~ LET ME EXTREMELY JOIN YOUR GROUP!"

Gokudera growled lowly. "SHUT UP TURF TOP! YOU ARE TOO LOUD!" he shouted angrily. Sentoki chuckled and sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. He tensed as he felt someone near by watching and he looked around.

Sentoki continued to look around and noticed Reborn was missing and he groaned inwardly, waiting for something to happen. And he wasn't disappointed. As they walked to Tsuna's home he saw a group of Black tux wearing men that looked highly mafia related and a sleek, black car were in front of the Sawada home. At this point it was just himself and Tsuna as the other three by now had split off from the group to go home.

Tsuna froze as he noticed the group of men outside his home and he shifted nervously. "Sen… who do you think these men are?" he asked quietly as they walked into the home. Sentoki sighed softly and ran a hand over his hair again, a habit he had always done. "Sorry Tsuna, but they are Mafia men…. And for this many to be here and for Reborn to not be with us… it has to be someone important." He said softly before they opened the door and Nana greeted them.

Nana smiled happily at them and looked as if she had a bit of make up on, something that surprised Tsuna. "Kaa-san?" he asked confused.

Nana giggled and looked like a star struck teenager. "I didn't know Reborn had such a good-looking friend." She bounced into the kitchen with a bright smile and Tsuna gave his friend a confused look before timidly heading up the steps. He walked into the room and blinked a few times and stared at the back of a chair that sat in his room by the window, Reborn was talking with someone sitting in said chair and a man with black hair that had a tuff of white in the front of it.

Sentoki shifted and reached for his wand as Reborn turned and looked at them. "Welcome back Tsuna, Sentoki. Meet my first student, Dino Cavalone. Idota-Dino, meet Dame-Tsuna and his advisor Sentoki Kuro." The miniature hit man explained. Tsuna squeaked and shifted nervously as Dino and Reborn started to point out his faults.

Sentoki listened and twitched as he grew agitated as time went on. He listened to the degrading of his friend and he had to bite his lip to stop talking back to the two of them, knowing this was important somehow to Tsuna and his growth. The raven-haired teen sighed softly as he watched the scene.

Tsuna blushed hotly as he listened to the degrading remarks. "What is it? Pick on Tsuna day?!" he asked, slight anger in his voice as he huffed and crossed his arms, trying to glare but only succeeding a cute pout.

Sentoki withheld chuckles as Dino beamed. "Quite like I was at that age eh Reborn?" Dino asked with a grin. "Let me guess, also trying to run from the position? Not wanting to be a Mafia don?" he continued as Sentoki forced himself to stay calm.

Tsuna pouted and sighed. "I have agreed to it… even though I honestly do not want to… It isn't like I have a choice… I'd be hunted the rest of my life… I also am doing it to protect my friends!" he ranted as he became frazzled and upset. Dino laughed and grinned good naturedly. "Relax Tsuna~ I was only teasing!" the blond adult said as Lambo came running in and bouncing around, losing a bomb from his hair and heading towards Dino, Reborn, Tsuna and Sentoki.

Dino saw it as he pulled out his whip and flung it out the window before realizing his men were out there and lept out the window to catch it. Sentoki stared dumbly at the scene as Tsuna gently scolded Lambo.

* * *

The next day the four boys were walking to school as a red car zoomed by and took Tsuna. Haru was with them for once, walking part way with them before she had to split off to get to her own school. The girl panicked and searched her bag for her cell as Sentoki sprinted after the car, leaving Gokudera and Takashi standing there in shock as they slowly absorbed what happened. "Judaime!" he exclaimed as Reborn appeared and looked serious. "Tsuna must have been taken by the local Yakuza. They operate out of an abandoned building north of here." The baby hitman said as Takashi and Gokudera dashed off.

A few moments later Haru looked confused as she had located her phone and was about to call the police. When she put her finger on the dials, the same red car stopped at her side and Dino stepped out with a Tsuna sulking. Sentoki appeared a few seconds later with a dark look.

Dino shivered at the looked and sighed. "Sorry you guys… I wanted to test Tsuna's guardians… Reborn came up with the idea…" he mumbled and sighed again, thinking Reborn had told the two that Tsuna was safe.

Sentoki took a calming breath and huffed. "Of course it was Reborn. Where'd you send them old man?" he asked, still a bit angry at being tricked.

Reborn grinned and shrugged. "The local Yakuza hang out." He stated, sounding unashamed as the group panicked. "Haru, go to school. We will take care of this." Sentoki said with a dark look. The girl listened and left as the boys ran after Takashi and Gokudera.


	9. Remus Lupin

After the boys had beaten the local Yakuza, they took a break and were teaching Tsuna to swim. Sentoki took the lead and ignored the others as he showed Tsuna how to swim. He twitched as he heard an explosion and saw Gokudera fighting with Lambo, who was throwing grenades. "LAMBO!" the teen exclaimed in a scolding tone.

The fighting stopped and Lambo pouted as he looked down sheepishly. Gokudera huffed as the group was kicked out of the pool for destroying property. Sentoki sighed softly as he secretly paid the bill for his friend and he smiled softly. He didn't mind spending, as he was rather well off, thanks to his parents and his inheritance. He was Lord Potter and Lord over two other ancient houses.

Sentoki sighed softly as he walked back towards Tsuna's house with the others. Tsuna looked at the others with a pout. "I still can't swim very well…" he grumbled and sulked as he sighed. Sentoki patted him on the shoulder and chuckled. "Don't worry Tsu, you'll learn how." He said with a smile. He froze as he felt magic around the area. "Reborn, take the others home. I'll be along after a while."

Reborn looked at him in confusion and shrugged it off as he led the group to Tsuna's place. Once everyone was gone, Sentoki huffed and he looked around. "Come out! I know you are there!" Sentoki shouted as he pulled out his wand, ready for a fight, though he was surprised to see a familiar face.

Remus Lupin stepped forward and looked at him. "I am sorry, but I am looking for my nephew. You smell like he does… or did rather." The man said, not recognizing Sentoki's new looks, and the mixture of smells coming off of him. "My name is Remus John Lupin. Do you know a Harry Potter?" he asked.

Sentoki blinked dumbly and sighed softly. "Follow me Mr. Lupin. We need to talk about this in private." He said as he led the way back to his shop.

Once in the shop, Sentoki called for his dad and looked at him. "Professor Lupin, I must ask you for a Vow of silence first before you learn any information. My name here is Sentoki Kuro. I smell differently to you because I was blood adopted by my godfather. Also my magic has changed slightly. I do not have the same signature as before. So, how did you find us? Professor Snape has moved here and has not said a word because he has been living with us here at the shop."

Remus blinked a few times in surprise and looked at him and then over to the man that walked in. "Sirius?" he asked in confusion and then looked at the teen before him. "Harry?" he was very very confused and then connected the new smell on Harry with his old friend. "You blood adopted him!" he exclaimed in understanding and then growled lowly. "Why did you flee with him? Why did you run and not tell anyone?!" he ranted.

Orochi huffed a laugh and then sighed softly. "Remus, calm down! You know how it was like for us there in Brittan!" the man exclaimed. "I was an escaped convict always hiding in fear, never truly free! Harry was treated less than a house elf!" he added and looked angry. "Harry was treated as a hero in one minute and then a crazed criminal then next! We fled to be free from war and the false hoods of the government! Here I am truly free. Here they know the truth and we are completely free." He took a deep breath and sat down at the bar. "Here Harry has true friends that will fight tooth and nail to keep us here and will fight to the death for that friendship." He looked at his old friend and sighed softly.

Remus stayed silent and looked down as he absorbed the information. "But what about…" he was interrupted by Sentoki. "Do not bring up Granger and Weasley! They are not true friends! They only used me for my fame and my money! Dumbledore stole from my accounts regularly! Mrs. Weasley used my money for the gains of the family!" he ranted as he looked at him and he sighed softly.

Remus blinked as he listened to the rant. "But… Dumbledore said…" he started, only to be interrupted by Severus Snape this time, who had come up from the potion's lab that had been built in the basement. "Dumbledore said. Of course, everyone always goes by what "Dumbledore said". It is always "for the greater good" with him. But for who's greater good? The people? Or his own self?" he asked as he sat down and grabbed a cup of tea.

Sentoki looked at them and sighed softly. "This is going to take a while. I need to let the others know won't be by later today." He said as he picked up his phone to call Tsuna's place. After calling and letting his friends know he turned and looked at his uncle. "Professor Lupin, I am staying here in Japan. My destiny is not in Brittan but here in Japan and in Italy." He spoke into the silence. "I have friends here that care for me as a person. They know who I am and what I am. They are my family and don't start that song and dance about my mum and dad! They died when I was a babe! I never knew them! And here, I am my own person. Sentoki Kuro. Shop owner, middle school student, and I am the son of Orochi Kuro. I am a friend to Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am not just a wizard anymore!" he ranted as he took a deep breath and lifted a hand. A soft yellow glow appeared in his hand and he looked to the group in front of him.

"I can also utilize flame use and I am a sun user. I am now a part of the Mafia world. I will never go back to the world that abused and used me. I have learned family history. My family was involved in the Mafia long ago! Primo Giotto Vongola was a family friend. And I swore to help his many times great grandson, heir and my best friend! I will do this and I won't shy from my new future at all." He gave the adults in the room a defiant look as the magic around Sentoki spun and glowed with his vow and then settled.

Orochi blinked a few times and then barked a laugh. "Only you Sen." He grinned as his now son huffed and looked at his father. Remus stayed silent throughout this and sighed softly before he looked at them and then stood. "Do not worry Sentoki. I will keep your secrets and I will also help to confuse the Order. They are still gathering in the Black Manor." He said as he smirked. "I will play spy and keep you updated on events and information. I will keep them on their toes. Good job on the biggest prank the Marauders have ever pulled." He turned to Severus and held out his hand. "I am sorry for everything Severus. I know that doesn't really make up for the years of torment we have put you through, but I am still sorry. Especially for what happened in 6th year…" he went quiet at that and sighed softly before heading for the door.

Severus blinked in surprise and looked after him. "Apology is accepted. I accepted Kuro's and I will accept yours. It is still hard to forget what happened, but I will be an adult and forgive the sins of the past." He said to the retreating back of Remus.

Remus paused and looked at him and then smiled softly before leaving back to Brittan and leaving the three alone in the café. Sentoki looked to the others with a grin. "It seems like we now have a leg up on Dumbledore and the stupid order of the headless chickens." He smirked and headed for the door. "I told Tsuna I'd hang out the rest of the day. I'll see you later dad, Professor."

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be late tonight! You have a lesson tonight in potions!" Sentoki gave a groan as he fled the café.


	10. Enter Rodukuro Mukuro

The next few days had been rather boring for the group and Sentoki. Sentoki sighed and shook his head as he walked home with Tsuna. He was used to the chaos that Reborn brought with him. What he wasn't expecting though, to hear an explosion from the direction of the shops. Tsuna made an "eep" noise and ran forward. "That sounds like Gokudera!" he rushed forward and ran towards the fighting.

Sentoki sighed and shook his head while following his friend. He sighed softly and looked toward the sounds. He twitched as he noticed the uniform of the kid Gokudera was fighting with. He saw the Yoyo and arched a brow. "Yoyo… what kind of weapon is a yoyo?" he asked in confusion. Gokudera noticed them and beamed. "Jyuudyme!" he darted forward and blocked them from the attack.

The silver haired teen groaned as he was hit with the needles and slumped to the ground. Sentoki arched a brow and looked at the other one wearing a beanie with glasses and had a stripe along one cheek under an eye. He sighed and stood in front of his friends. "Tsuna, call an ambulance for Gokudera. I will deal with him."

Tsuna squeaked and looked at him before he grabbed his own cell phone and called for an ambulance. The new kid in the area blinked and sighed. "This is annoying… you aren't my target. You have to be Sentoki Kuro… You are ranked second… you aren't my problem…" the teen staggered away.

Sentoki went to help Tsuna with Gokudera and sighed. "He has been poisoned. He needs to see Shamal." He said softly and looked around before sighing again. "We have to have him taken to a safe place. I can use my magic to help him but not out here in the open." He whispered softly as the ambulance sped up and took Gokudera to the school.

Tsuna frowned and sighed softly before he stood up. "Alright. Come on Sentoki. We need to find Reborn… he can help… I hope…" Sentoki shrugged and grumbled before he walked towards Tsuna's home. Tsuna followed along, worried for his friend. He sighed softly and shook his head.

Tsuna shifted as he entered into his home. "Kaa-san! Is Reborn home?" he called out as Nana came down and she shifted slightly. "Reborn-san is home… but… I don't know…" she looked down in worry. "These attacks… there is something odd about them…" she murmured and knitted her eyebrows.

Tsuna smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Kaa-san! It will be fixed and get better." He soothed and smiled at her before rushing up the stairs.

Sentoki laughed and shook his head. "Nana-san, do not fret so. Reborn and his friends know what is going on and will work to stop them." He said gently as he put a hand to her shoulder. Nana bit her lip and sighed. "I know Sen-kun. I know… but still I worry… I heard one of Tsu's friends was attacked… Gokudera-kun… how is he?" she asked in worry.

Sentoki sighed again and looked at her. "I do not know… he will live though. They were minor wounds so don't worry Nana-san." He smiled at her and followed his friend up the stairs.

Once he got to the bedroom he noticed Reborn wasn't his usual self. "Reborn? What's wrong?" he asked softly as he sat at the table. Reborn sighed and showed them Leon. "I can't help with this one… Leon gets like this only when a test of my students is at hand. Dino went through it as well…" he sighed and put Leon in his hat to rest.

Sentoki shifted in worry. "Do you know what is gong on though Reborn?"

Reborn nodded and sighed softly. "Yes I know. Of course I know." He grinned. "Who do you think I am?" he scoffed and then continued. "I called Dino. Dino was looking into it for me. As it turns out there was a break out at Vendice. A small group of people had broken out. One of which is worrying… Rodukuro Mukuro. He killed the entire Familia that held him captive as a child and then he had killed another familia that took him in. He was thrown into Vendice for life and some how he was able to brake out." The baby hitman explained as he looked at the two. He pulled out a manila envelope and showed them pictures that Dino sent over.

Tsuna looked at the photos and gasped. "That's the one that attacked Gokudera!" he exclaimed as he looked at them.

Reborn blinked in surprise and sighed softly. "That is Chiksua. He along with Ken broke out with Mukuro." The baby pointed to a picture of an older male and shook his head.

Sentoki frowned and arched a brow. "That is not Mukuro… I haven't seen any pictures of the male. But I know that is not Mukuro. I have dealt with this man before… I forgot his name… but I know that is NOT who he claims to be."

Reborn arched a brow and filed that information for later. "Come, we need to get ready for battle." The baby stated, earning a "Hieee!" from Tsuna. Reborn just stared at Tsuna and sighed. "Just to let you know, if Hibari went off to fight and win, don't you think he'd be back by now?"

At that comment Tsuna pouted and sighed. "So we need to go save Hibari?" he asked, earning a nod from Reborn. Unknowingly from the group an orange shadow was watching from outside. Sentoki tensed up a bit as he felt something off but shrugged and sighed. "Alright… let's go… who is all coming with…" he was interrupted as he spotted Gokudera outside acting odd. He arched a brow, rather Snape worth if he said so himself, and sighed softly. "Oi Tsuna… little puppy is acting like an idiot at your gate…" he stated, getting a confused look from said teen before the brunette looked outside and shook his head. "Must be because of Bianchi… Anyways, come on, let's go…"

The trio went outside and confronted Gokudera, after Tsuna made sure Bianchi had her face partially covered for his friend's sake. The group left for the rundown town over, which was indeed very rundown. The small place had a fence with a lock on it, which Bianchi melted… with Sakura…

Sentoki shivered as he watched the woman work and followed the group inside, the group consisted of, Yamamoto Takashi, Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera Bianchi, Reborn, Tsuna and himself. He sighed and noticed that they were being watched. He shook his head and knew the old man in baby form knew it as well. He chose not to say something as Tsuna rambled on about having come here as a child. He chuckled quietly to himself as he looked around them. He looked up and noticed little yellow birds flying around them and he arched a brow.

Tsuna blinked and squeaked as Takashi fell through something and created a hole. Glass lay around the teen and the brunette blinked as a blur went past them into the hole with a loud, "Itadakimasu!" Sentoki gazed down into the hole and sighed softly as he watched the fight between his friend and an odd teen who called himself Ken. He shook his head again and grumbled. This was going to be a long day.

Takashi won by knocking the other teen with the butt of his broken bat/sword and Sentoki shook his head as Reborn just tossed the teen another one. Tsuna was also surprised at that and they helped Takashi out of the hole. They proceeded to the Kokuyo Middle School building in the distance and Tsuna groaned slightly, having a very bad feeling about all of this.

Sentoki thought back when the attacks first started and hummed in thought. "First the disciplinary committee… then Ryohei-senpai… actually… next was Hibari-san… now Gokudera gets attacked…" he thought to himself, ignoring the goings on for now. He twitched and watched the group set up the packed up lunch and snacks that the group had brought. He looked around them and sighed softly. "And so it begins…" he mumbled and sighed as he stood off to the side.

Sentoki tried to not fight, knowing he wasn't able to help that much, seeing as this was Tsuna's fight, not his. He grumbled and dodged Ken, the strange animal like human hybrid thing. He sighed softly and kept an eye out and watched his boss and friend as the brunette fought. He stood by Reborn with a worried look.

Reborn glanced at Sentoki, who was actually listening to the rules for once and he arched a brow before dodging Bianchi. Sentoki frowned as he shifted and dodged the attacks on his person as well. The two of them kept an eye on Tsuna's fighting and saw there was a pause in the fighting. He watched Reborn as he helped Tsuna realize his own self-worth and he arched a brow as Leon shot into the air… almost like a cocoon. He twitched as he realized something and stepped out of the way as Ken, possessed by Mukuro, sliced Leon in half.

Sentoki blinked and looked up when the others did. He arched a brow and shook his head at Tsuna's declaration of them being simple gloves. He groaned and gave the cursed baby hitman a slightly confused look. He winced as he felt something poke his side and he cursed his own slight distraction from the fight.

Reborn watched as Tsuna fought his friends and pretty soon the battle was over, the guardians and others were knocked out. He had requested Sentoki taken to the Sawada residence, seeing as it was a simple knock out and a scratch.

Tsuna looked around and sighed softly as he bit his cheek. He groaned and complained once he felt the pain from the new bullet and collapsed onto the ground.

It was a few months later when Reborn struck again with his craziness. Tsuna sighed as he looked around, knowing something was going to go wrong today. He twitched as he felt more than saw Reborn leap into the room and smirk at him. He texted Sentoki and warned him something was going to happen today and that he'd let keep his friend updated on the situation.

Meanwhile, Sentoki paused in his mixing of pie dough and looked at his phone with a sigh. "Oi! Oyaji **(1)**! I'm headed over to Tsuna's after I get this pie crust in the fridge for tomorrow!" he shouted out to the office that was behind the door in the corner of the shockingly modern wizarding kitchen. It looked and functioned like a normal Muggle restaurant kitchen, but was modified for his magic and now flames.

Sentoki heard the okay from Orochi and he ran from the café, making sure to lock up. He apparated to Tsuna's and blinked as he watched the chaos. "But Reborn! The kids can't go! There is only one extra spot!" he heard from Tsuna's room.

Sentoki sighed and shook his head softly as he made his way into the house, only to literally run into the woman of the house who was busy and rushing around to pack. "Nana-san? What's going on? I can hear Reborn and Tsuna bickering upstairs?" he asked and immediately regretted it as the woman turned to him, smile full force. "Sen-kun~!" the brunette woman squealed as she beamed, and where those sparkles shining around her head? Sentoki rubbed his eyes and shook his head… yup… those were sparkles… which he chose to ignore as he focused on the woman before him who was quickly becoming a mother figure to him. _'Sorry mum!'_ he thought with an inward wince.

Nana giggled as she explained what happened. "I entered our family into a magazine drawing and won a three person trip to a southern vacation island!" she squealed and continued to rush around and pack. Sentoki suddenly got a bad feeling as he went upstairs. He blinked at what he saw when he opened Tsuna's door. He groaned at the chaos and shook his head again.

"Old man… care to tell the truth to me please? I know Nana didn't enter her name into any drawing." Sentoki stated as he stepped around an arguing I-pin and Lambo.

Reborn looked up at him and sighed. "Not old! And you are correct. I did. With a little help from Nono. You, Tsuna and Nana are going to go on a vacation. We will hold down the fort." He smirked, knowing things were going to go a bit nuts while on this "vacation".

Sentoki groaned and sighed as he shook his head. He just knew that something was going to go wrong. "Fine… I will go… but I will have to let my dad know I won't be back for a while…" he wrote a quick note and grinned at the group, knowing Tsuna and Reborn knew about magic already and where the only ones in the room. "Dobby!" he called out, watching for the know reactions of the two.

At the tell tale pop of the house elf Tsuna squeaked and backed up, staring at the creature that appeared in his bedroom. Reborn blinked in surprise and cocked his gun.

Dobby squealed and tackle hugged Sentoki. "Master Harry Potter sir!" he clung to the smiling softly. "Dobby is happy to see you again Harry Potter sir!" the little elf cried and clung to him.

Sentoki laughed and held onto the sobbing elf. "Dobby, I told you to call me Sentoki please. And I wanted to introduce you to my friends. This is Tsuna and Reborn. They have been taking care of me while I've been here." He said softly.

Dobby beamed and looked up at the others. "Hello Master fish and… baby-man…" he looked up at Sentoki in confusion and then accepted the letter handed to him. "Take this to my father, Orochi please." He smiled kindly at the slightly crazy house elf. The elf beamed and nodded as he popped back out.

Sentoki grinned and laughed at the faces of the other two. "Boys! We need to go! We will miss departure!" they heard Nana yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Oyaji: father, or old man


	11. Enter Squalo and the Vongola Rings!

A week after the chaos that was the "vacation" that Reborn so graciously given them, Sentoki sighed and shook his head. He grumbled a bit and looked at Tsuna, who was shockingly studying for once. "That was nuts… Who knew Reborn had such crazy friends…" he sighed again and watched his friend do homework.

Tsuna looked up at that and grinned slightly. "I agree…" he looked at the window when he heard his mother squeal and he blinked a few times in surprise. "Uh… Don't think I want to know…" he huffed and looked down at his homework before at the clock. "Ugh… got school…" he pouted and stood up.

Sentoki laughed and helped his friend pack up. "Yeah… We do… better to be early than late and have to face Hibari…" he hummed softly and led the way downstairs, only to blink as Lambo ran past with a bunch of food, exclaiming it was all his. Tsuna twitched and was equally surprised before they entered the kitchen. Sentoki stared at the table in shock as he heard talk of Tsuna's dad coming back. The raven twitched and eyed Reborn with an arched eyebrow, one Snape himself would be proud of.

Reborn simply shrugged his shoulders with a small grin. "Looks like there will be a feast every day until he appears." The baby hitman stated, making Tsuna groan. Sentoki shook his head and sighed. "Come on Tsuna, let's meet up with the others."

Tsuna sulked the whole way to school, making Sentoki worry. Gokudera sighed softly and thought back to his own messed up family past. "Don't worry about it Jyuudyme! It is best not to worry about how crazy a family is." Sentoki snorted but nodded, knowing how true that statement was. "My own family history isn't all that great… I have yet to tell you how I came to be here truly with my dad… the full story…" he looked down as Tsuna blinked and looked at his friends.

The brunette felt a bit relieved and sighed softly as Gokudera and Tekeshi started to bicker. The two proceeded to call their friends, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and I-pin.

They all made their way to the arcade and poor Tsuna had to chase around Lambo, making sure the little cow child behaved. Sentoki shook his head and sighed as their fun came to an end and they sat at the tables outside. He didn't know his friend's interests had changed and thought the brunette still liked Kyoko, he acted like it half the time. Sentoki fought a flare of jealousy as he felt something spiking his danger senses. He glanced around and gave Reborn a meaningful look to get the women and children to safety.

Reborn sighed softly and looked at him as he had felt the same thing. He quickly led the others away as the chaos started. Sentoki watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto were quite unevenly beaten. Sentoki stood in front of Tsuna and growled. "What the bloody hell do you want sharky?" he asked with a bating smirk.

Squalo twitched at the bating comment and arched a brow, recognizing the accent. "You aren't from around here are you Brit?" he asked scathingly. "Maybe you can tell me what I want to know. Why did the brat come here?! Who is that kid?" he asked, anger seething through him.

Sentoki laughed and shook his head. "I do not know what you mean old man. I was born and bread here. My old man is from there though." He lied blatantly, the fight between him and Squalo lasting a little longer than Gokudera and Yamamoto's did. He managed to get a few nicks and cuts on the man before he too went down with a slight grunt. Reborn came back just in time and managed to shoot Tsuna before things got really nuts.

Tsuna fought with the long haired assassin and almost lost. It was thanks to Dino who showed up in the nick of time as Tsuna went back to normal that saved their life. Dino scowled as he watched the other man leave and he looked around at the others, noticing that Squalo took the box Basil had carried with him. Dino had his men help take Basil and Sentoki to the hospital, they had the worst of the damage, though it wasn't serious.

Reborn sighed softly and looked at the group. "Go home Gokudera, Yamamoto. There isn't much more we can do today."

Both of the teens sulked as they departed. Reborn shook his head and dragged Tsuna home as Dino took Basil to the hospital mafia owned in the area. Sentoki as well was at the hospital, due to minor burns and minor injuries. Tsuna came by for a visit and he sighed softly. Sentoki and Basil were kept in the same room and the brunette sighed again. He looked up as Dino came in and he bit his lip. "Are they going to be okay?" he asked and looked down.

Dino grinned and nodded. "They will be. Their injuries are quite minor. And poor Basil, he probably didn't know he was being used by HIM as a decoy..." Dino held up a box, the same one that Basil had tried to give to Tsuna that had been taken by Squalo.


	12. Meeting Chrome and the Ring Battle Begins!

It had been a week since Squalo had showed up and had taken the fake rings and all of the boys, minus Lambo, were training for the upcoming battle. Tsuna was with Reborn in the mountains, Hibari was with Dino at the school, Ryohei was with Colonello, Takashi was training with his dad, Gokudera was trying to convince Shamal to help him, and Sentoki was training himself in both his magic and his flame, learning how to fight with both at the same time. They still had no idea who their mist was, but Sentoki had a suspicion on who it was.

Ever since the group had fought with Rodukuro Mukuro, Sentoki had been having strange dreams and had been hearing the teen's voice in his mind at odd hours of the day… like right now. He was currently in the training room he had put in the basement, taking a break from training as he heard Mukuro's voice again. He sighed as he entered his mindscape, nearly landing on top of the mist user.

Sentoki growled lowly and got ready to fight. "What the bloody fuck are YOU doing in my mind?! GET OUT!" he snapped out angrily.

Mukuro turned and arched a brow. "Kufufufufu~ My, my~ Well now Harry Potter~ What interesting memories you have~" the teen grinned at him teasingly. "About time you answer me! I have a young girl that needs your help." He added seriously.

Sentoki blinked and sighed softly, grumbling about stupid saving people complexes, making Mukuro arch a brow in confusion. He looked up at the other teen and sighed again. "Fine… Where is she? And I will need her name. That way I can create a medical file for her for me to keep on hand for future reference and issues." He was still a bit tensed as he watched Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed softly and looked at him. "Her name is Nagi, even though she goes by Chrome Dokuro now. She is at Kokuyo Middle with Ken and Chikusa. She is missing quite a few of her internal organs due to an automobile accident. Her parents pretty much left her for dead in the hospital until I found her. She is living off of illusionary organs created by me." he explained, sounding angry and upset.

Sentoki listened in growing horror and worry. "Why the bloody hell didn't you come to me sooner?! It is a surprise she has lived for so long already! She is going to have to be on potions for days if not months!" he ranted angrily as he gave the other teen a glare before he left his mindscape and ran into the potion's lab. "Uncle Sev!" he shouted out urgently.

Severus glared at the boy as the book he had been reading fell to the ground. "What is it brat? You are lucky I wasn't brewing!" he ignored the uncle part for now, even though he was surprised by it.

"There isn't much time! There's a girl who's been living off of illusions for organs! She has pretty much no lungs, and her stomach is missing as well as her big intestine!" he glared at the man as the potion's master stared at him in shock. Sentoki rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine old man! I'll go get her myself!" he growled lowly and grabbed the potions that he needed, having had learned a thing or two from having had been in the hospital wing in Hogwarts so much that and Madam Pomfrey had started to teach him how to be a healer as well.

Severus continued to stare at the teen in surprise before he lept into action once he saw Sentoki start to grab potions. "Hold it brat! How do you know what you need?! I bet she will also need to take Nutrition Potions as well besides the normal organ growing potions, And others she may need. Take me to her." the man said once they had the medical bag full.

Sentoki looked at the man and sighed softly before he mentally showed him what the school looked like before he grabbed the medical bag and made sure he had his wand on him and apparated to Kokuyo Land, near the entrance to the school. Severus appeared next to him and Ken nearly face-planted into the man's back.

Sentoki put the bag into his pocket and grabbed Ken by the collar. "Where is she?! Take me to her!" he snapped out with a growl as Ken stared at him in shock. "What the hell do YOU want with her?!" he spat out, getting ready for a fight.

Sentoki rolled his eyes and growled lowly. "Fine mutt... I didn't come here for a fight. Where is Chrome Dokuro?! Won't take me? Fine then. I will find her myself!" With that he marched into the school, casting repairing and cleaning charms as he went. Severus followed after Sentoki in shock as he kept an eye on the equally shocked blond.

When they had finally found her, Chrome was curled up on the couch that Mukuro had sat in during their fight so long ago now. Sentoki walked straight up to her and ignored Chikusa, who had jumped up in surprise, drawing out his yoyos for a fight. Chrome looked up at them and smiled shyly. "Hello Kuro-sama. Mukuro-sama told me you were coming today. Can you really heal me with magic?" she asked curiously.

Sentoki sighed and nodded. "Yes I can Dokuro-san. Mutt, Beanie, what you learn and see here is under strict Omerta. It is top secret and _can not_ be told to anyone! Or else I will find you and I _WILL_ make you forget it! Got it?" he threatened, gaining a nod from both teens and he looked over at Severus. "Uncle, we need to run a full medical scan on her. I know it can take a while, depending on how much a person has been injured..."

Severus snorted and proceeded to scan her as Sentoki let Chrome into her mind and showed her the truth of his past. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did it to get her to trust them and to distract her from the scan. "Oi! Mutt, Beanie! Go get us drinks please." he requested, glaring threateningly at the two.

While the two boys were gone, Chrome looked at them. "So Mist is like Magic?" she asked curiously as Severus looked over the sheet after the scan had been completed. The man sighed once he realized that Sentoki had indeed grabbed all of the correct potions.

Sentoki chuckled softly and and smiled kindly. "I guess it is... I wouldn't really know... the only mist I've been in contact with is Mukuro and that wasn't exactly on friendly terms the first time we met..." he went to continue when he felt one of his rings he had heat up. One of the guardians were in trouble. He sighed and stood. "Chrome, I need to get going, Uncle Severus will take care of you. You can trust him. He may seem a bit burly and rather curt, but he's a big softy underneath." he told her as he left the school and appeared a few blocks away from Lambo.

Sentoki met up with the group and helped protect the kid. Sentoki spotted Tsuna running up to them and he nodded at his friend. Sentoki shot the man a dark glare and things went from bad to worse as the rest of the Varia showed up.

Sentoki shifted as two identical women showed up, calling themselves the Cervello. He didn't like the vibes he could feel coming off of them. He twitched as he heard the declaration of the ring battles, the first battle being that of the sun. He spotted one of the Varia officers and arched a brow because he knew the thing wasn't human, he sighed softly and stayed quiet through the entire exchange.

After everything was over and Lambo was safe, Sentoki followed to Tsuna's, carrying a sleepy I-pin as Fuuta followed between them. "So, what have I missed since I've been busy training?" he asked as the group settled in Tsuna's room.

Tsuna sighed softly and looked at him. "Not much... Gokudera is our Storm, Takeshi is our Rain, Ryohei is our Sun, Lambo is Lightning while Hibari is Cloud and I am Sky... I don't know who the mist is though..." the brunette haired teen sighed as he looked down at his lap in worry.


	13. Lightning Battle

It was now night time and the group was at the school, watching Ryohei's fight while Sentoki was tending to Chrome. Chrome sighed softly as she sat at one of the tables in the shop, drinking her latest dose of potions. Sentoki smiled at her. "I know they aren't the best tasting thing in the world… But hopefully by the time of the mist battle, you will be mostly healed. Be glad you don't have to regrow any bones…" He shuddered at the memory and Chrome giggled.

"Kuro-sama… Will Ken and Chikusa be okay? Watching the matches in secret for us?" Chrome asked, worried for her friends. She knew Sentoki had asked her to call him by his name, but like with Mukuro, she respected him, hence the Sama.

Sentoki sighed and looked at her as he cleaned up the dishes from using them to bake. "They will be okay, I have protection and tracking spells on them. If they were in any kind of trouble I would know it." He smiled at her kindly and sighed softly. Chrome was quite quickly becoming the little sister he never had.

Chrome nodded in understanding and finished her dose of potions. She still relied on Mukuro for illusions, but she could feel the potions working already. The lung that had been less damaged was completely healed and the other that had been crushed completely was a third of the way healed. Her stomach was also almost a third of the way healed as well, as was her kidney, liver and intestine.

Sentoki cast a scan on her again and sighed in relief. "Still have quite a bit of damage, but thanks to my Uncle, you are healing nicely." He told her with a bright grin. He set a piece of cake in front of her with a wink. "Sweets are good every now and then." He smiled and finished cleaning the shop up, getting ready to close.

After a while Ken and Chikusa came back from the Sun Battle. Sentoki looked up at them expectantly. "Well Mutt? Who was Ryohei-senpai's opponent and who won?" he asked, very nearly pouncing on the other teens, making Chrome giggle.

Chikusa rolled his eyes as Ken glared at Sentoki. "Our side won. And his opponent was Lussuria." the blond told them. Sentoki sighed in relief and he hummed softly.

"Lussuria? Who's fighting next?" he asked as he set a plate of food before the boys, knowing they hadn't eaten yet and were hungry. "Chrome and I already ate. As has my Uncle and dad."

Ken just about scarfed his meal down, reminding Sentoki a bit of his ex-friend Ronald Weasley. Chikusa ate at a slower pace and rolled his eyes at the blond. "Lambo's fight is next and yeah, Lussuria was his name. The guy was completely nuts… and gayer than the rainbow…" Chikusa informed them, seeing as Ken had his mouth full.

Sentoki hummed in thought and sighed softly, he shrugged it off and looked up as his cell phone went off. He cursed and stood up quickly. "Oh hell! I forgot I was supposed to help Reborn with Tsuna!" he exclaimed as he rushed around, getting ready to go and packing enough food for four people, seeing as Basil was with them and the boy ate like a horse. "When you see my dad, will you let him know where I went please Chrome?" he called out as he ran from the café.

After Sentoki left, he apparated to the Mountain where he knew Tsuna was and he blinked a few times as he watched Tsuna spar with Basil. "Oi old man! What'd you need help with?" he asked curiously, too used to calling Reborn old to stop.

Reborn inwardly rolled his eyes and looked at him. "I'd like some basic Pepper Up Potions for the two of them please. Tsuna is especially going to need them for the Sky Battle…" he said as he sighed softly. "I know we can't depend on the potions too much, but Tsuna is going to need them this week…"

Sentoki hummed as he watched his friend and he sighed softly. "Alright. And I'll throw in some bruise salve that I've been working on as well… It looks like they will need it…" he made the notes and sighed again. He knew he would have to teach Ryohei how to make some of the healing potions and salves eventually.

Reborn blinked as he looked up at the teen in surprise. "You've been rather busy haven't you? And not with just training." He observed, gaining a chuckle from Sentoki.

"You are correct Reborn. I've been busy making potions, training and now I even have my first patient as a sun user and future healer… and her healing is coming along quite well. She will be well enough in a few days to…" he stopped, not knowing if Reborn knew about Chrome or not.

There was a pause in the sparing and Tsuna perked up as he spotted him. "Sen!" he exclaimed happily as he dashed forward and pounced on him.

Sentoki chuckled and grinned brightly as he hugged Tsuna. "Hey Tsu. Sorry I haven't been by lately…" he went to continue but was stopped by a head shake from the brunette. He chuckled again and held up the picnic basket. "Brought food! Anyone hungry?" he set up the picnic and grinned brightly as everyone sat down.

Tsuna beamed happily as he looked at his friend, forgetting he was in his boxers yet again. "I know you've been busy lately Sen… we all have been. We've even been skipping school to do this…" the teen sighed as he looked around, noticing Basil and Reborn had sat a little ways away from them. He struggled to hide a blush when he realized why.

Sentoki hummed softly, wondering if he should tell him who their mist was. He decided not to as they all finished eating and storm clouds started to roll in. "We'd best get going Tsu. It looks like it is going to rain and Lambo's fight is going to start soon…" he packed up with a sigh and helped Basil and Tsuna back to Tsuna's home.

Once they were at Tsuna's, they grabbed umbrellas and Lambo before going to the school to meet with the others. The group was led up to the roof and Sentoki looked at the odd contraption before them in surprise. He shot a worried look towards Lambo, who was being his normal self as the battle got started.

In the middle of the battle, when 20-YL-Lambo showed up, Sentoki's eyes widened at something the man said and he chewed his lip in worry. Lambo looked directly at him, eyes full of sadness and regret. Sentoki silently wondered what had happened from when he had gone to the future to 20-YL-Lambo's time. He sighed and shrugged it off and little Lambo would have died if Tsuna had not interfered. He withheld his anger as the strange Cervello women took his friend's ring. He glared at who he was told was Xanxus and he forced himself to stay calm, just so he wouldn't blow up and curse the man.

On the Varia side, Xanxus watched the kids with a sigh. This was the reason he loathed Nono and the way Vongola was now. They made children fight fully grown men. The man spotted a kid with eyes greener than emeralds and right now those eyes were sending him a death glare. He simply arched a brow and had to fight a chuckle.

Xanxus kept an eye on the raven with spiky hair as he felt the kid was different somehow to the other teens. For one, the kid held himself differently, like he was ready for a fight. The man had watched the teen throughout the fight and he had noted each time the teen had reached for a weapon and saw each time the teen had clenched his jaw. He glanced over at Squalo and arched a brow as he saw the silent death threats his right hand was sending the kid. "Who's that brat? The one sending me the silent death threats." He demanded.

Squalo blinked and looked at his boss before he looked back at the kid. "Fucking bratty Brit said his name was Kuro Sentoki. Said he was born here… but with that accent and his mannerisms are NOT Japanese." The long haired male replied as he huffed slightly.

Meanwhile, the teens had taken Lambo to the hospital and were making sure the little boy was okay. When everyone was gone, Sentoki cast a quick scan on the 5-year-old and made notes before heading home to get what he needed. After he got back to Lambo's hospital room, he gave him a small dose of the correct healing potion and sighed softly.

Sentoki started to walk home again, not noticing he was being watched. He sighed again as he entered his shop and arched a brow and shook his head when he spotted Ken and his dad bickering. Chrome went up to him and smiled shyly. "Welcome back Kuro-sama. They are fighting over the last slice of pie…" she told him, earning an eye roll from the raven.


	14. Sentoki's past and an end to the battle

After Lambo's fight, the group became more focused in their training. Sentoki was in his basement training room more often than not now and Gokudera was trying to train himself, having had given up on Shamal. Tsuna was increasingly worried about his friends and the next battle was between the Rain Guardians. The brunette chewed his lip and sighed softly. Reborn looked at his student and shook his head. "Tsuna, I'm thirsty. I'm sure you are too. Go get us drinks." The baby hit-man kicked him towards the base of the mountain.

Meanwhile, Sentoki was busy in the shop, running around and serving people, today was rather a busy day and he conned Ken and Chikusa into helping. There was right now a lull in customers and Sentoki sent both Ken and Chikusa out on a drink/snack run. Chrome looked up at Sentoki and smiled at him. "Kuro-sama, Mukuro-sama wishes to talk with you." She said quietly before she became a he and Mukuro glanced around. "Nice place you have here Harry Potter~" he teased.

Sentoki twitched and gave him a glare. "My name is Kuro Sentoki. Harry Potter died when we moved here." he grumbled as he cleaned tables.

Mukuro grinned and chuckled. "Kufufufu~ I know Kuro. I'm just teasing you. I just wanted to thank you for helping Nagi. Mist battle will be soon. After Storm comes Mist." The dual colored eyed teen said mysteriously.

Sentoki twitched again in annoyance and sighed softly. "So, next after Rain, comes Storm, then Mist, then Cloud, and finally Sky right?" he asked quietly. "Seeing as the Varia doesn't have an advisor… that means I don't have a battle until the Sky…" he summarized with a hum.

Mukuro laughed again and grinned. "Kufufufu~ You are smarter than you seem~" he blinked in surprise as a slice of cake was put in front of him and he arched a brow at the other teen.

Sentoki rolled his eyes and huffed as he smiled at him. "I don't imagine prison food to be all that good. You deserve something good every now and then. May as well enjoy while you can." He smirked deviously to himself as he had put nutrition potion into the slice so as to help keep the other teen healthy. He watched as Mukuro politely ate the slice of cake, not noticing anything off about the cake.

After Mukuro finished the cake, he nodded to Sentoki and turned back into Chrome. Chrome blinked her eye curiously and tilted her head. "How is Mukuro-sama?" she asked quietly.

Sentoki smiled kindly as Ken and Chikusa came back. "Mukuro is fine, a bit malnourished, but otherwise he is just fine." He said as he got ready to go watch tonight's fight between the rain guardians.

As Sentoki walked up to the school, he noticed Tsuna watching the fight, worried for his friend. Tsuna looked up and spotted Sentoki walking up. "Sentoki! You made it! The fight just barely started." he said as he chewed his lip.

Sentoki smiled and hugged him gently. "It will be okay Tsu. Takeshi is a smart kid, he will win." he reassured his friend. The boys turned towards the screen and watched the fight. In the end, Takashi was barely able to scrape a win.

All too soon, it seemed it was time for the mist battle and Sentoki was a bundle of nerves. He knew he had been telling his friends white lies and he hated it. He shifted nervously as Chrome made her appearance in the school gym with Ken and Chikusa. As expected the others did not react to well to seeing them as Chrome subtly nodded to him while Gokudera caused a scene. He shot Ken and Chikusa a warning glare and the two stood down as Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down.

Sentoki sighed in relief as he watched the fight start. It turned out the Varia mist named Mammon also known as Viper, Mist Arcobaleno. He paid attention to Tsuna as things took a turn for the worse and Mukuro slowly made an appearance in the middle of the fight when it looked like Chrome was about to lose. Mukuro fought better than he thought he would and he won within minutes of beginning to fight.

Tsuna now knew where Mukuro was being kept inside of Vendice and the brunette was worried. Tsuna chewed his lip as he watched the fight and noticed how well behaved Ken and Chikusa were being. He tilted his head curiously and shrugged it off.

Reborn watched the interactions between the Kokyou gang and Sentoki. He blinked in surprise at the slight familiarity between them and he arched a brow before narrowing his eyes when Mukuro had gone up to Sentoki and changed back into Chrome who collapsed into his arms.

Sentoki sighed softly and glanced at Reborn. "Come by my place later tonight and I will tell you all something I should have told you when I first told you guys what I was…" he shifted nervously and looked down at his feet.

Tsuna looked at him and smiled softly. "Okay Sen. We will be by later. Whatever it is I am sure it won't change anything." he beamed brightly at him and Sentoki sighed in relief, as Ken and Chikusa left.

A while later, when the group was at Sentoki's shop, Sentoki gave them their drinks and sat down before he started. "I know I have told you some of my past history. I _am_ Kuro Sentoki, as you know me. But once, a few years ago, there was a young boy who lived in London and went to school in Scotland. His eyes were like mine and had hair quite like mine as well. His name was Harry James Potter. I am sure Reborn knows of him." At that Reborn gave a nod as he payed close attention.

Anyways, when Harry was about a year old, a mad man went after his family and killed his parents, but when the man tried to do the same to that little boy, the curse he used rebound and killed him instead. When my Godfather and I moved here, we changed our names and became who we are now. He blood adopted me and I cast away my old name. Harry Potter is no more. I am the same boy you guys know and met. I am still your friend." he told them quietly, not looking up at them as he explained his past, going well into the night.

Gokudera was oddly silent through the entire explanation as he let the information sink in. Sentoki sighed softly and shifted as he kept his gaze at the table. Tsuna hummed softly and looked at him. "So that is why your uncle wanted to take you that one time... Like I said, it changes nothing." he said with a grin, happy to know the full story. Sentoki sighed softly in relief as everyone else nodded their agreement with Tsuna. Gokudera sighed and inwardly grumbled as he was a bit confused by everything still, but he didn't argue. The group left to go home before it got any later and Reborn stayed behind.

Reborn looked at Sentoki with a sigh. "You know Chrome and the others don't you?" he asked, gaining a startled look and a nod from the teen.

"Yes I do... I'm not telling you everything, but Mukuro came to me in my mind about a month after we fought him and he led me to Chrome who was close to death in a hospital after a fatal car accident. Her parents left her for dead and Mukuro kept her alive with illusions for organs. Before I moved here I had started to learn how to become a healer. My uncle has been keeping me up on potions, but I have been trying to find those classes again here... I am sorry for keeping all of this a secret for so long..." He said as he sighed softly and kept his gaze down.

Reborn hummed softly and eyed him. "While I may not like the fact you kept information from me or us, I understand why you did it. Do not worry, I won't tell Tsuna about Chrome... he is worried enough as it is..." he said quietly with a chuckle.

Sentoki sighed and nodded, he knew all too well what that was like, Tsuna worrying. "Now that Tsu knows where Mukuro is being kept in Vendice, he is going to worry about that too. Vendice is worse than Azkaban! And that is saying something because Azkaban is pretty bad..." he shivered and sighed.

Reborn snorted and grinned at him. "I'd best get going before Dame-Tsuna worried over me too."

Sentoki shot him a glare as he gave a huff. "Tsuna is NOT Dame Old-Man!" he growled out and stood to clean the shop.

Reborn chuckled and smirked. "I know Sentoki. And I am NOT old!" the cursed baby huffed and gave Sentoki a glare in return, making the teen laugh.

Sentoki laughed as he rolled his eyes and finished cleaning the bakery for the night and set a to-go mug of espresso in front of the infant. "You are old to me. And I've been hunting for a way to break your curse... but no luck. I can't find anything on it!" he exclaimed with a huff of annoyance.

As Reborn listened, he hummed in thought and sighed. He hated the thought, but there was only one man he knew to have any information on their curse. Unfortunately he disliked the man, the Lightning Arcobaleno. "There is one person I can think of that will have information you might need. He is the lightning Arcobaleno and a scientist." he offered quietly, really not liking the thought of getting in touch with _him_ of all people.

* * *

A few days went past and soon it was time for the sky match. Sentoki carried a bezoar stone just in case, seeing as _all_ the guardians had been summoned to the school, including himself. He sighed and grumbled as he handed his ring over. He watched everyone place those odd wristband things on and he twitched and shot the Cervello women a glare as he felt the "Death Heater" poison enter his blood stream.

And thus the Sky Battle began. Sentoki panted as he watched the screen on his wrist, unable to really move. He struggled to reach the stone in his pocket, glad he had had the foresight to bring it with him. He twitched as he saw Tsuna flung around like a doll for the first few minutes of the fight. He finally got the stone from his pocket as he noticed Hibari was up and moving around, having had beaten the poison.

Sentoki ate the stone and slowly stood, much to the shock of Shamal, Dino, Squalo and the women who were the "Judges" of these matches. Reborn smirked at Colonello, who was just as shocked as those present and didn't know Sentoki's secret. "Sentoki isn't normal Mafia. Heck he isn't a normal human either. Most poisons don't work on him." Reborn informed them with a smirk, inwardly laughing at their stunned faces.

The group watched as the Varia and Vongola fought. Xanxus very nearly won, having had collected all the rings, but they rejected him, making Tsuna the winner. The group was a bit worse for wear at the end of the battle, but they all were glad it was now over.

The group decided to throw a party at Takesushi, a Sushi place that Takeshi's dad owned and ran. Sentoki brought enough cakes for everyone, especially for Lambo who was just discharged from the hospital. Lancia and Basil came by to say good bye to them and Sentoki rushed after them to talk with Lancia after the two had Talked with Tsuna. "Lancia-san! Hold on a moment!" he caught up to the two of them and panted slightly. "I have a message for you from a mutual acquaintance. He says he is sorry and I myself wish to finally say thank you."

Lancia blinked in surprise and put a hand on Sentoki's shoulder. "What ever it is you are thanking me for, you are welcome. And tell _him_ he is forgiven."

Sentoki chuckled and grinned as he watched them go, glad to see Lancia again. For if it had not been for Lancia, he would have been starved and beaten to death back in London. He had met Lancia when he was a child and he had never forgotten him.


	15. Sentoki gay? And to the future!

It had been a few months after the ring battle and things were as normal, crazy. Sentoki had told Tsuna and everyone the full truth of his past, and why he had moved here to Japan in the first place. He had left out the abuse and the malnutrition, not ready to talk about it. A couple people in the group had some issues but they eventually got over it when they realized Sentoki was still the same as always and the group was now closer than ever.

Sentoki was currently in the potion's lab in the basement of his shop with Severus and he shifted as he glanced up at the man. "Um… Sev…" he started, nervous and suddenly shy. He took a calming breath and looked up at him again. "Uncle Severus… I… I think I am gay… No… not think… I _know_ I am gay…" he admitted with a bright red face as he shyly looked down at the notes he had gathered for the Arcobaleno curse.

Severus blinked in surprise and looked over at him. "What makes you say that Sentoki?" he asked curiously, picking up the book he had dropped out of surprise.

Sentoki looked up at him and chewed his lip nervously, blushing redder. "I… I've started to notice things. Most of the boys in class are talking about girls… I thought back to the few disastrous dates I have been on in Hogwarts…" he shifted nervously before continuing. "And now all I can think of how scary girls can get…" he shuddered again as he remembered all the love potions and everything else. Sentoki looked down and glanced back up at Severus, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Severus hummed softly as he listened to him talk. "Anything else? And I quite agree. Girls can indeed be quite scary. Women are no better… they can be worse…" he chuckled softly as he watched Sentoki.

Sentoki looked up at him in surprise. "You are gay sir?" he asked in shock. At a nod from the man, Sentoki felt better. "There is one person I can't seem to get off my mind…" he admitted with a dark red blush. He continued to speak, feeling a bit more confidant now. "I want to tell this person how I feel, but I am scared to… I don't want to lose his friendship." He went to continue, but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

He answered and got increasingly worried as he listened to the other end of the phone. "What?! Reborn went missing?! And now Tsuna is as well?!" he took a few calming breaths as he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to go!" he exclaimed as he left the shop to go look for his friend.

Sentoki grew more worried as Gokudera went missing next. He ran into Lambo just as the child tripped and at the same time lost the bazooka, shooting Sentoki with it. The raven-haired teen blinked in surprise as he nearly landed on top of Gokudera and Tsuna who were currently sitting in a camp made by Lal Murch, the failed Arcobaleno.

Tsuna squeaked in surprise as he toppled backwards and looked up. "Sen!" he exclaimed in joy as Gokudera grumbled and wiggled free.

Sentoki blushed as he saw whom he had landed on and sighed in relief. "Tsuna! Gokudera! Thank Kami! Everyone's been going nuts looking for you both!" he exclaimed, a bit confused because he had been shot with the 10-YL bazooka.

Lal glared at the trio. "Shut the fuck up will you?! Or do you _want_ to be found by the enemy?" the woman snapped out, making Gokudera and Tsuna wince. Sentoki simply arched a brow and looked at her, not intimidated by her at all. He had seen Snape angry and he had seen Voldemort pissed off… both were not something you wanted to see.

Tsuna whispered as he told Sentoki what was going on. As Sentoki listened, he sighed softly. He went to speak, but was interrupted by Lal who doused the fire and led them away from camp, hiding from a Gola Moska. Sentoki recognized it and his eyes widened.

The group hid and Lal gave Sentoki a Mammon Chain to hide his flame signature. "Gola Moska are run by flames to hunt down those who use flames." She told them in a whisper before she peeked out of their hiding spot. The woman cursed as the machine spotted them and got ready to attack, the group was saved by a very adult Takeshi.

Sentoki blinked a few times as the group followed the man to the underground base. Takashi looked at them and smiled sadly at Tsuna. "We are here, pay attention." He said softly as he pulled out a box weapon and a bird flew around them, causing it to pour, making the teens close their eyes for a moment. When they opened their eyes again, the entrance was before them, leading them underground.

The group followed Takeshi into the base and looked around themselves in awe. Sentoki sighed softly and grumbled under his breath, feeling very out of the loop and not liking it. He sighed softly as they sat down. Tsuna blinked in surprise as he was reunited with Reborn when the mini hitman kicked the teen in the back of the head. "Reborn!" the brunette exclaimed in joy with tears in his eyes.

Sentoki rolled his eyes and smiled softly. "Yo old man. Good to see you again. Care to explain what is going on?" he asked as the group settled down.

Takashi took over as Reborn settled into a chair. "The Vongola are being hunted… One by one, we are being headhunted and killed… The guardians are all alive and safe… Tsuna however…" he looked down sadly.

Gokudera growled lowly and outright slugged Takeshi in the jaw. Sentoki stilled and felt as if his heart had frozen. "Tsuna… Tsuna was killed… wasn't he?" he asked quietly, feeling sick. Takashi nodded, tears in his eyes.

Gokudera clenched his fists and looked down. He remembered the briefcase that his older-self had left behind when they had changed places. He opened it up as the group looked at him curiously. He read a letter that he had written in G-writings, a secret language he had come up with one day in class out of boredom.

The group had to go out and rescue Lambo, I-Pin, Haru and Kyoko from some of the people wearing black uniforms. After that fight, the younger versions switched places with their older selves.

They were told more of what was going on and Ganini, someone who Sentoki hadn't met yet, seeing as he had been at home that day, introduced himself to the group. Sentoki had heard about the man though and he twitched slightly. He kept his wand hidden from the man and looked up in surprise as the alarms went off again.

After the group got beaten pretty badly by a person that went by the name of Gamma, a pretty strong lightning user, an adult Hibari saved them and led them back to the base, Tsuna and Sentoki carrying Gokudera and Takeshi. Hibari looked toward the Sentoki and nodded with a smile.

The group started to train again and during a break, Hibari pulled Sentoki to the side. "Sentoki, I need to tell you something… I know there is the risk of changing the future… but I doubt it. Anyways, when Tsuna had been shot… You both had been married for about a year at that point. And at that time you… I am guessing this is something that can happen with Wizards… But you were pregnant at the time." He explained, watching as Sentoki blushed hotly.

"I… I was…" he stammered, face bright red. "But… but…" he stumbled forward and shifted as Hibari chuckled.

"You were three months pregnant at the time. No one knew at the time besides Ryohei, yourself and myself. You had been planning to tell Tsuna that day…" Kyoya informed. "Oh and no, you didn't lose the baby."

Sentoki flushed darker and chewed his lip. "Thank you _so_ much Hibari Kyoya! You have made this harder for me! Now how am I supposed to confess? "Oh Tsuna, I love you and by the way, my future self was pregnant with your kid!" Oh yes, that's going to go so well!" he huffed out as he panicked a little bit.

About halfway through their conversation, Tsuna walked by on his way to the kitchen for a snack. He froze however, when he heard what Hibari had said and he hid near by, unable to move. He heard Sentoki's confession and he blushed dark red. Tsuna felt as if his head was going to explode with how hot his face felt. Sentoki loved him? That explained why Sentoki had been so red when he had gotten back from the future that one time he had been hit by the bazooka the first time.

Hibari and Sentoki continued to talk as Tsuna snuck away. Hibari had heard the very quiet squeak from his now mini-boss and he inwardly grinned. "You should confess to him Sentoki. You know Tsuna is pretty Dame when it comes to personal feelings. I suggest you make a romantic meal or something. You don't have to tell him what happened in the future, but he should know how you feel."

Sentoki blushed crimson and he looked down as he chewed his lip. "But.. I don't want to risk losing his friendship..." he went to continue but was stopped by Hibari.

"So you'd rather live life full of what ifs and regrets? What happened to your Gryffindor bravery? And yes, I know all about you into this time. I know a few of your friends and a couple work for me." Hibari gently scolded and then smirked. "A certain blond acquaintance of yours would tease you mercilessly and call you a Hufflepuff."

Sentoki twitched and growled lowly as he sent the man a glare. He knew exactly which blond the man was talking about. "You wouldn't dare! Malfoy has always been a prat! You wouldn't dare risk bringing him here. I was his enemy in school. I might have forgiven him, but I _still_ owe him for breaking my nose!" he ranted angrily.

Hibari smirked and grinned deviously. "I would dare. He might be working in the Varia, but I know him well." He grinned bigger as Sentoki's jaw dropped.

Sentoki huffed in annoyance and sent Hibari another glare. "Don't make me dye your hair again! I might choose a more horrid color than hot pink this time!" he snapped out and stomped away.


	16. Training and the time machine

It had been a couple of days since Hibari and Sentoki talked and the raven-haired teen was a bundle of nerves. Every time he tried to get Tsuna alone to confess, they were interrupted, this time it was by Reborn.

Sentoki huffed and grumbled under his breath, making Reborn arch a brow at him. "Ganini wants us all in the conference room. We've got a call from Italy. He put it on hold until we all get there." Tsuna nodded to him and the two boys followed the mini-hitman to where Ganini was.

When they got there, Ganini hit a button and the giant screen came to life. "VOOOOOOIIIII! How much fucking longer am I going to be put on fucking hold you shitty brats?!" Squalo shouted angrily.

Sentoki sent the man on the screen a glare. "Tone it down will ya… bloody Sharky!" he growled lowly, annoyed at being interrupted… again.

"Fucking Brit! Shut the fuck up! Oi! Blond Brit! Your friend is being fucking annoying!" Squalo shouted out to someone off screen, visibly annoyed. Sentoki glared at the screen as Squalo gave them the message he had called for and the blond who called himself a Prince got into a fight with Squalo as Draco's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey there Scarhead. Long time no see~ you're as volatile as ever I see." Draco grinned. "Seeing as it has only been a few years for you, congrats on the biggest prank in Hogwarts' history. I heard the news~ congrats and stop being a bloody Puff!" Draco scolded and cut the connection.

Sentoki shot Hibari a glare and gave the older prefect a low growl. The others gave the two a confused look and Reborn arched a brow when he noticed that Tsuna was blushing. The cursed hitman grinned deviously and lept up to Hibari's shoulder. "I do believe you and I need to talk~"

Sentoki paled and gave them a horrified look. "Tsuna, let's go spar!" he exclaimed, dragging the obviously flustered and slightly confused teen away. Once in the training room, Sentoki cast every locking and privacy spell he knew at the door. He sighed softly in relief and shuddered a bit. "I'm so glad my dad is not here… He'd just make things worse!" he huffed and looked over at his friend, knowing the others were at the door, trying and failing to listen in.

Tsuna looked at him shyly, knowing what was coming. Ever since he had overheard that conversation, he'd been on edge, thinking about his own feelings and Sentoki's. He'd come to terms with being gay and was thrilled his best friend felt the same way.

Sentoki cleared his throat nervously and conjured chairs before he sat down. "Um... um... Tsuna... I've... I've actually been wanting to talk to you and tell you something for now. I've been scared to though... but um..." he stopped and took calming breaths before he continued, "I'm gay and in love with you..." There, he had finally said it. He didn't make eye contact as he spoke, too nervous and shy to.

Tsuna stared at him in surprise, shocked that he had actually confessed. He shifted nervously and bit his lip. "I... I know, well... I know because I'm gay too..." he admitted as Sentoki looked up at him. Tsuna shyly bent forward and nervously kissed his now boyfriend. "I... I like you too. A lot."

Sentoki beamed brightly and he blushed hotly at the kiss. He sighed in relief and pulled Tsuna close. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can take it slow. We do have the rest of our lives." He unlocked the door and grinned as the other guardians tumbled in, landing in a pile. Tsuna stared at them all in shock and turned bright pink. Sentoki simply grinned at them and rolled his eyes. "Nosy people. Learn anything interesting?" he asked with a smirk, knowing they hadn't thanks to the spells.

Everyone sulked and went back to their training, and only Gokudera, Takeshi, Hibari and Sentoki stayed behind. Hibari smirked at them knowingly. "  
About damned time you two. Tsuna, get ready, our next sparing session starts soon." Sentoki stood to the side as he watched the spar and froze as Tsuna became locked in a sphere and he moved forward to help his boyfriend out. "Wait Sentoki, Tsuna will be fine."

Sentoki glared at the man and crossed his arms in an attempt to resist pranking him. "You really think I care about that at the moment Birdie? Tsu is stuck there with very little air!" he went to continue but was interrupted by the sound of something shattering and he turned to see Tsuna standing there with a new emblem on his gloves and a purer flame on his brow.

Sentoki sighed in relief and huffed as he went to continue his own training, leaving Tsuna in Hibari's hands... for now... Reborn and Takeshi also left for their own training and Gokudera went back to the library to work on his own as well. As the rest of the group split up, Tsuna and Hibari continued to spar.

* * *

It was a few days later when an adult Ryohei joined them in the underground base with a slightly wounded Chrome in his arms. Sentoki tended to her and sighed softly in relief. He glanced at the snow-white owl laying next to Chrome on her pillow and he rolled his eyes. "As vain as ever I see Mukuro..." he muttered before leaving the room.

* * *

The group now at the moment was taking a break from sparing and eating a wonderful dinner prepared by the girls. "This is fantastic ladies! I really need to give you girls a break every now and then!" Sentoki praised, gaining nods of agreement from the others. He spotted some Ongiri that were slightly messed up and he smiled slightly. He took a couple and ate them, hiding a cringe at the slight over saltiness of them. He knew that despite the slight over salty taste, they were quite good. "These Ongiri are quite good Chrome, well done." he complemented, earning a blush from the girl. "Thank you Kuro-sama." Chrome mumbled shyly.

A couple days went past and the girls went on strike, demanding to be told what was going on. Sentoki rolled his eyes at Ryohei's over-protectiveness and sighed, making meals for everyone, including the girls. By the end of the week, Sentoki was tired and low on energy, barely getting any sleep due to doing the chores and his training. He glared at Ryohei and growled lowly, having had been surviving on mostly Pepper Up potions. He tiredly poked at his food, as the group of males sat in the kitchen, eating dinner. "Ryohei, if you don't tell the girls, then I will myself! I'm running myself ragged here! I'm doing the cooking, the cleaning, laundry all of it on top of training! I can't keep up like this and I can't keep taking pepper ups! They will find out the truth eventually anyways! You can't always be there to protect them! They may be women, but they are very strong. And when you piss one of them off, you piss them all off and they become bloody scary!" he ranted, looking as worn out and tired as he felt. "I can't keep taking Pepper Ups. You know this Ryohei! I _KNOW_ my future self taught you about potions and how to use them."

Ryohei looked down and sighed softly. "I do know... I'm sorry guys... especially you Sentoki..." the boxer sighed again and looked at them all. "Okay, we can tell them the truth.

The next day, Tsuna pulled the girls to the side and told them everything, not sugar coating anything. The day was getting closer when the boys had to go to the Milfiore base. "Haru, I appreciate your feelings but I can't return them. I'm in love with someone else and no it is not Kyoko, I'm gay." he told her as he looked down, feeling bad for not telling them sooner. He had also told Kyoko he was gay.

Haru giggled at the last part and smiled at him. "I knew you were Tsuna, I could tell... from the time of that sumo contest or whatever it was..." she told him with a bright smile. "Sentoki had better treat you right or I am going to kick his butt!" she declared with a slight sniffle.

Tsuna blushed hotly and beamed brightly. "Um... Thank you Haru. Kyoko said the same thing and understood as well. Once all this is over, I'll take you all to the amusement park. I promise it." Haru grinned at him and hugged him before the girls went back to work, doing the chores and the other things.

By the end of the boycott, Sentoki was very tired but he kept up with his training, working with his flames. Tsuna was checking on everyone's training and had saved Sentoki for last. When the brunette peeked in, Sentoki had finally mastered his flame and had a new attack. Sentoki grinned brightly as he as his flame exploded from his hands quite like his magic did when he was extremely upset.

Tsuna squeaked and had to duck quickly, finding himself sprawled on the floor with a panicked Sentoki rushing forward to check him over. "Tsu! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked in worry as he checked Tsuna over for any burns, bruises or cuts. "Tomorrow... that's the day of the joint attack on the Milfiore."

Tsuna nodded and sat up as he grinned at Sentoki. "I'm fine Sen. And yeah it is... I'm worried about everyone though... So worried I couldn't really concentrate on the spar with Hibari." he said quietly. He was hushed by a kiss, causing him to blush.

"Tsuna, everyone has been training real hard. We are going to be okay." Sentoki said softly, pulling the teen into a hug as he sighed and looked around. "I know we won't escape without some wounds, but we will be alright. Now, let's go get some lunch." he grinned and led the way to the kitchen.

The rest of the group was already there, tired and hungry. Haru and Kyoko cooked up a quick meal for everyone and Reborn gave everyone the rest of the day off. Most of the group retired to their rooms to sleep. Sentoki went to the library, hoping to find information on the Arcobaleno curse and the tri-ni-set. He looked at his ring and started when he saw the crest for Peverell. He made a mental note to talk with the goblins when they got back to the past.

As Sentoki hunted the library, a cat with storm flames came running in and pounced on him, startling him a bit. He blinked in surprise as he spotted the flames. "A Storm Cheetah? Hey there little guy. What are you doing here?" he murmured to the cub and looked up as Gokudera came running in, panting.

"Sorry Sentoki! He ran off… I tried putting him back into his box…" Gokudera grinned sheepishly as he spoke, face covered in scratch marks, lifting up the belt of boxes.

Sentoki rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "It is alright Gokudera. Did you know this Cheetah cub is classed as a magical animal?" He grinned as Gokudera's eyes widened. "These beautiful animals are very volatile and have a lot of personality. They choose their masters. And this little cutie looks like to have chosen you… he seems to like you." Sentoki continued with a laugh as the cub attacked Gokudera's face again.

Sentoki shook his head in amusement and sighed softly as he watched the silverette leave with the cub and he looked down at the book he had been reading. He closed the book and rubbed his temples with a groan. "There's nothing here either!" he sulked and put his head in his arms. As he closed his eyes, he heard an adult voice in his mind.

The teen twitched in annoyance and went to his mindscape. He was expecting a younger Mukuro, not the adult version that greeted him. He blinked in surprise and eyed him. "Hello Mukuro, what a surprise. I am kind of busy at the moment though." He rubbed is eyes with another sigh.

Mukuro grinned deviously. "Well hello to you too Harry Potter. I'm well and you?" he teased with a bigger grin. "I can't reach my dear Nagi. Consider me surprised when I got in touch with a younger you instead." He smirked and arched a brow. "I must thank you though. All those Nutrition Potions you slipped me has worked wonders. I was and am still being fed through a tube…"

Sentoki blinked and stared at him in surprise. He shrugged it off with a sigh. He looked down and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "You're welcome. What did you want? Besides to thank me. And I also have a question for you. Do you know anything about the Arcobaleno and curse and the Tri-ni-set?" he asked hopefully.

Mukuro chuckled and sighed. "I wanted to show you something. There is a machine in the Milfiore base that Shoichi Irie has been guarding rather zealously. Only his two body guards know about it." Mukuro showed him the machine of circles and he sighed. "It is a time machine. I've possessed one of secretaries in the main base and have been gathering intel and sending it to Ganini. So far I haven't been discovered… thankfully." He paused here and looked at the teen.

"That machine is why you guys can't return to the past. And as for the Arcobaleno curse, I know a little. The Tri-ni-set is a set of objects. One is the Vongola rings, another is the Mare rings, and finally you have the Arcobaleno. The strongest Seven in the world, cursed in baby form to wield pacifiers." The man finished.

Sentoki soaked in the information and he sighed softly. He looked at the man and sighed softly. He looked at him and shifted. "Thank you Mukuro. I'd best return to the waking world before Tsu finds me asleep in the library." With that Sentoki left his mind and instantly wrote everything down.


End file.
